Not Exactly Silver and Gold
by Lila Johanna
Summary: In exchange for helping rescue his mother, a 15-year-old boy promises to help open the bottle with the Black Pearl inside it. The thing is, Jack's doesn't know how this will affect his life forever.
1. Chapter 1

**My first Pirates of the Caribbean fanfic! Hope you enjoy! (****Also, this is taken place after On Stranger Tides.)******

**Disclaimer: I don't own **Pirates of the Caribbean (though I wish I did...)****

* * *

><p><strong>Not Exactly Silver and Gold<strong>

For once in his life, Captain Jack Sparrow wasn't focused on drinking his rum. Instead, he was thinking about his precious Black Pearl still stuck in that bottle. Gibbs sat across from him the _Faithful Bride, _sipping his mug of rum, looking around at the giggling ladies in the tavern.

"You going to finish that, Jack?" Mr. Gibbs asked after a few seconds, finishing his drink and noticing his friend's half-empty mug.

"Hmm?" Jack asked, looking up at Gibbs. He glanced at his drink, then grabbed it and brought it closer to him, "Absolutely not! How dare you even ask!"

Gibbs shrugged and sighed, then asked him, "You still thinking about the _Pearl_?"

Jack scoffed, "For fifteen years I've been thinking about her!" He then chugged down some rum, "I've tried everything, haven't I?" Gibbs nodded, listening, "I've paid people! Traveled places thinking they would have the answer, but no!" Another gulp, and he then placed his hand on the lump in his coat's pocket. It held the bottle with had his precious _Black Pearl _stuck inside it.

"I remember when you even tried to smash it out." Gibbs said.

Jack finished his rum before adding, "Surprisingly, that didn't even work." They now sat there in silence, only listening to the loud chatter of the crowd surrounding them.

Gibbs eventually got up to get another drink, and the other pirate sat there by himself, pondering some more. What if there was actually no way to free the _Pearl? _He even asked Hector Barbossa, the captain of _Queen Anne's Revenge, _if he could. Obviously, he could not.

Someone then entered the tavern who caught Jack's eye. It was a young boy, in his early teens, with wandering eyes and dark, shaggy hair and had a red headband wrapped around his forehead. A silver sword hung at his side, along with a small pouch that was bulging. Jack guessed probably filled with a few shillings.

The boy noticed Jack and quickly ran to him, relief covered his face. Confusion swept through the captain, for he had never recalled seeing the boy ever in his life.

"Excuse me, sir." The boy said when he arrived at his table, adjusting his leather vest that was over top his white tunic. Jack also noticed a cross necklace strung around his neck.

"What is it, boy? If you're looking for someone to buy you rum-"

"No, sir. That's not it, sir." The boy seemed flustered, like he couldn't believe he actually found Jack. "You're Captain Jack Sparrow, right, sir?"

"The one and only." Jack answered, leaning back on his wooden chair, "and who might you be?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Jason Rivera, sir." He said. Jack didn't recognize the name. "My mother-"

"Here's another pint, Jac-" Gibbs said to his friend, holding two mugs while walking over to the table. He stopped, noticing Jason there as well. "Do I have to get him a drink as well?"

"Not necessary, Gibbs." Jack said, taking one of the mugs, "I just met him. You're name is again...?"

"Jason, sir." The boy answered.

"No need for this 'sir' business, lad." He said, waving his hand and taking a large gulp of rum, "I am either Captain, Captain Sparrow, Mr. Sparrow, Jack, or Jack Sparrow. No 'sirs' allowed."

"Yes, sir-" Jason caught himself and then said, "My mother, she told me to find you."

"What's her name?" Jack asked as Jason got a chair and sat down on the other side of the table.

"Angie Rivera. Surely you've met her!"

Jack shook his head. "Doesn't ring a bell, sorry." More rum was chugged down.

"She tells me stories of you! How you've been to Davy Jones's Locker and back! How you've faced the Kraken and-"

"I told you, sonny, I don't know her!" Jack slammed down his drink. "Do you, Gibbs?"

Mr. Gibbs shook his head as well. "I've never met a Rivera."

"Well...maybe you just...forgot about her." Jason told them, crestfallen.

"Possibly," Jack stood up finishing his drink, "Let's go, Gibbs. I'm finished and am terribly tired."

Gibbs stood and began to walk out with his captain. Jason followed, pleading, "Wait! Please! She's been taken!"

"Not my problem!" Jack shouted back, nearing the door.

"She told me to find you! That you would know what to do!" They weaved through the crowd, Jason trying to keep up the best he could.

"Please stop following us, lad." They exited, Jason still a few yards behind.

"I can open your bottle!"

Jack stopped on the tavern's porch. Even Gibbs was surprised. The two pirates turned slowly to face the teenager. He was panting slightly, but was glad they finally stopped.

"How do you know about the bottle?" Jack asked him.

"I've heard stories." Jason smiled. "Besides, my mother told me how."

Jack walked up to him, peering at his face. Jason didn't appear to him as a liar or a con artist, but his deep brown eyes looked strait back into Jack's with no fear, no faltering at all.

"Show me how." Jack demanded, placing a hand on the lump in his pocket.

Jason's smile widened. "Promise to help save my mother once I do."

Ugh. Jack knew he had him there. "Fine." They shook on it.

"Follow me." Jason hurried to the pier, Mr. Gibbs and Jack following closely behind.

"Jack," Gibbs said, panting to keep up while they passed a group of drunk men singing off-key, "What if this boy is leading us into a trap? What if his mother isn't real, or worse," He paused, "Is a women you've left in the past?"

"Mr. Gibbs, this young boy knows how to free the _Pearl_!" Jack simply told him, "the one thing I've wanted these past fifteen years! I'll deal with him if he gives me trouble, after my ship is once again mine."

Gibbs didn't say anything back, but knew he couldn't change his friend's mind now. Jason was waiting for them at the pier, hands on his hips, dark hair flowing slightly in the little wind there was.

The two others came up to him, and Jack couldn't get over something particular about this boy:

That he had seen those brown eyes before.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well...what do you think so far? Thoughts? Ideas? Please review, and thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews, guys! They mean so much! **

**And sorry for the delay, but I hope you like Chapter 2!**

* * *

><p>Mr. Gibbs, Jack, and Jason were all crammed together, sitting in a longboat, and doing absolutely nothing.<p>

Gibbs had rowed them out to ocean, with Tortuga a ways away in the distance. Jack was beginning to think Jason had lied to them, for all the teenager had done since they had halted was stare at the bottle, scratching his chin.

"Well?" Jack asked, becoming bored at staring at the moon's reflection.

"I'm trying to remember!" Jason said, "I was told how to when I was only eleven!"

"For the love of...!" Jack muttered, leaning back against the wooden side of the boat.

"Good things come with those who are patient, Jack." Gibbs advised, "At least, that's what me mama used to say." Jack didn't answer, only made a noise of annoyance.

It took another three entire minutes of no talking while Jason still scratched that chin of his until he popped up, shouting, "I do remember!"

His sudden movement made the longboat rock and almost made the two other fall over. "Alright! Alright!" Gibbs shouted, grabbing the boat to steady himself.

Jason blushed a little and sat still, apologizing. He then set the bottle on his lap and placed both hands gently on top of it, closing his eyes. "What are you-" Gibbs asked, raising an eyebrow. Jack quickly shushed him, watching the young man intently.

Then, whispering very softly, Jason began chanting in a language neither Jack nor Gibbs could decipher. Jack looked at the _Pearl_, hoping that it would be changing. Nothing was different, it was still the same size.

Then, with his eyes still shut and still chanting in gibberish, Jason slowly lifted his left hand and moved it towards the bottle's cork. Without looking, he gradually began to turn it, as if he was unscrewing it from the bottle. Jack and Gibbs were still watching, waiting for something to happen.

It may have taken a little while, but the cork finally popped off. Jason opened his eyes, staring into Jack's. "Is that it?" The captain asked, uncertain. Without answering, Jason chucked the bottle into the ocean, and it was quite a long throw.

"Wha-? No!" Jack cried, reaching out where his precious bottle had disappeared into the sea. He quickly went towards Jason, making the boat rock again, and grabbed the front of his shirt, "_WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?" _Jack yelled at his face.

Jason tried to pry Jack's fingers off his shirt, "Just wait!" He told him.

"Jack!" Gibbs yelled. Jack turned to face his friend, expecting a reason for him to let go. Instead, Gibbs was pointing out into the water, which he saw was beginning to stir.

Jack let go of Jason and leaned against the boat's edge, peering at the forming waves. They were becoming larger, and Gibbs grabbed the ores, thinking they should get away from it. Jason shook his head, going to Jack's side, whispering again, "Just wait."

They were all quiet, not taking their eyes off the waves. Suddenly, without any warning, something huge came out of the water, drenching the three men and knocking them backwards. Jack couldn't see what it was, for his hat had gone over his eyes.

"Sweet Mother of God!" Gibbs exclaimed. Jack jerked his soggy hat up and saw, right in front of him, a ship. And not just any ship, either.

"The _Black __Pearl_!" He cried, "I can't believe it!" He cheered along with Gibbs and brought Jason into a one-arm hug, happiness filling his insides.

"Our agreement-?" Jason asked, but was cut off when someone had said to them from the top of the _Pearl_, "Cap'n? Is that really you?"

"Pintel!" Gibbs cried up to his balding friend. "Toss us a ladder, will you?"

Pintel nodded, still looking slightly confused. Jason cleared his throat and asked again to Jack, "Our agreement?"

"Ah, yes. Of course!" Jack said, brushing his off. When Pintel had thrown the end of a rope ladder down to them, Jack took hold of it and began to climb up to his beloved ship.

When his boots met the deck of the _Pearl, _he adjusted his hat, then asked Pintel, "Have you been stuck in the bottle as well?"

"Aye, Cap'n," He answered, helping Mr. Gibbs onto the ship, "Meself, Ragetti, Marty, and everyone else. Just ol' Cap'n Barbossa escaped."

When Jason was finally with them, Jack introduced him to Pintel, and soon the rest of the bewildered crew. "Our first heading will be towards his dearest mum." Jack explained.

Ragetti, who was standing next to Pintel, scratched his head, "Do we have any idea where she is?"

"Ah!" Jack pulled his compass out of his coat pocket. "Here!" He tossed it to Jason, who quickly caught it in both of his hands. "Think of your mother, and it will point us in her direction, savvy?"

Jason nodded as everyone had their eyes fixed on him. He opened the compassed and stared at it as the red arrow spun like crazy. It began to slow, then pointed in one direction: north-west of Tortuga.

"We have a heading!" Gibbs called out, looking over Jason's shoulder. Instantly, the crew bustled to their positions.

Jason held out the compass to Jack, but he refused to take it, "You can keep it until we find your mum."

Jason smiled and nodded, "Aye aye, Captain!" He then put the compass on his belt, and quickly rushed to help Marty with the ropes.

Gibbs followed Jack to the wheel, saying to him, "You sure we can still trust that lad?"

Jack turned to him and said, "Master Gibbs, he got me back me ship, and I kept him a promise if he did, we would rescue his mum."

"Yes, I know. But-" Gibbs leaned forward and whispered, "Doesn't he remind you of someone? Because I've had the strangest feeling I've seen him before."

Jack tilted his head up and saw Jason helping Marty, and stared at him until he realized that Jason did look a little...familiar. "Maybe I've threatened him before." Jack guessed. He shrugged and turned back to the wheel, taking hold of it.

Gibbs sighed and walked away, but he knew deep down it wasn't just Jason's appearance that made him wonder, but it was his mysterious mother that he had questions about. Sooner or later, he was going to get some answers.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Shazzam! What do you think? The _Pearl_'sback, but will it carry them to Jason's mom? And what exactly happened to her? Find out soon! And please review! Thanks! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the reviews! I love you guys!**

* * *

><p>It was early afternoon the next day when Mr. Gibbs went up to Jason. The teenager was busy swabbing the decks with the rest of the crew, and looked up when Gibbs arrived.<p>

"G'day, sir-" He began saying.

"Yes, yes, nice to see you, too." Gibbs said quickly, "Listen, Jason...I feel like we should," He paused, searching for the right words, "Get to know each other."

"Oh!" Jason nodded.

"Yes! I mean, we are taking you across the sea just to rescue your mother..." Gibbs said, "And I hardly know anything about you except the fact that you know a ritual to open a bottle."

Jason nodded, "I understand, sir." He said, continuing to swab his spot, "Well, what is it that you want to know?"

"Well..." Gibbs scratched the top of his head, thinking hard on how . "...where are you from?" There. Just start with the basics.

"I grew up in Spain, with my mother and great-aunt." Jason said, "My mother was the one who told me how to open the bottle. She told me a lot of things, actually..." He looked off into the distance, as if a memory was coming back to him.

"Like what?" asked Gibbs, hoping this might get him a clue of who his mother was.

Jason shook himself out of his reverie and answered, "Just how to use a sword and stuff."

Gibbs sighed as Jason put his mop back in the wooden bucket. "Your mother," Gibbs began slowly, "She knew Jack, right?"

Jason nodded, swashing the water onto the deck for him to mop, "She only mentioned him a couple times in stories before we were invaded."

"Invaded?"

"Yes, why else do you think I need Captain Sparrow's help?" He told Gibbs, "We were at the tavern where my mother was working as a barmaid at the time. I was only visiting for some lunch, and we were the only ones there at the time. She was cleaning the counter and then suddenly we heard screaming." He looked up into Gibbs's eyes. "Pirates were invading the town, and not just any pirates. They came for only one purpose:" He paused to stop his swabbing, "To kidnap my mother."

Gibbs didn't know what to say, so he asked, "And not you?"

Jason looked down, "Mum told me to leave before they broke into the tavern. She grabbed my shoulders, a look of terror in her eyes, and she told me to find Captain Jack Sparrow. To start in Tortuga, and to keep searching for him, and when I asked why all she said was that he would know what to do." He glanced up at the older man.

Gibbs was too busy taking in this information that he forgot to say something at first. "Did she ever say how she knew Jack?"

Jason shook his head, "I honestly didn't think he was a real person when I heard his stories for the first time. I was only four, and when I got older I eventually asked her. She told me he was an actual pirate, but I didn't think she actually knew him."

This was troubling to Mr. Gibbs. If Jason didn't know how they met, then how can he figure out who she is? Then a voice said from behind him, "Mr. Gibbs!"

He turned around and saw the captain standing before him. "Aye?" Gibbs asked.

Jack motioned for him to come towards him. When he arrived by him Jack whispered, "Did I overhear what I thought I overheard?"

Gibbs gave him a confused look, "You mean the part that I still have no clue who is mother is?"

The captain stared at him. "Sure. That part."

"Well, it seems like she did know you at one point, or heard of you at least. She ordered the boy to go after you for help. And-"

"Um, are you two talking about me?" They both turned to see Jason staring at them, leaning against his mop with an eyebrow raised.

"Of course not!" Gibbs said, just as Jack told him, "Absolutely!"

Jason just looked more confused. Jack walked up to him and put a hand on his shoulder. He then lead him away from the crew and up by the wheel, where they looked over the sparkling ocean. The late afternoon sun shined down on it, as clouds made large shadows over them.

Mr. Gibbs came up behind them, asking, "Jason, do you have any idea why those pirates wanted your mother?"

Jason looked out into the sea, holding on to the cross necklace he wore. "No...except maybe..." He trailed off.

"Maybe what?" Gibbs and Jack asked in unison.

"She seemed to know a lot about pirates, and she even taught me how to wield a sword...but I don't think she ever-" Jason began saying, but suddenly was interrupted by a loud noise.

A monkey jumped suddenly onto Jason's shoulder. The teenager laughed, "Who's this?" He asked, scratching the monkey's head.

Jack scowled at the Capuchin as it buttered up to Jason, making little screeching noises at him. Gibbs was the one who answered the question, "Oh, that's Jack."

"And he won't die." The captain growled, crossing his arms over his chest.

Jason simply laughed some more, "You named the monkey after yourself?" He asked.

"No!" Jack defended himself, "Barbossa did!"

"Oh, the captain of the _Queen Anne's Revenge_!" Jason said. Jack the monkey screeched again. "I've heard of him!"

"Ugh." Jack the captain said to the monkey. "Anyway...you were saying about your dear mum?"

"Huh? Oh yeah!" Jason let the Capuchin climb up the mast before continuing, "Sometimes she seemed to be in deep conversation with my great-aunt, especially when I was younger. I remember them talking about how Mother used to travel a lot, but I don't think she was ever a pirate or con artist or anything." He shrugged, "At least, no one ever told me."

Jack paused, thinking, "What of your father?" He asked.

"Never knew him. Mother said he left before I was born."

"Maybe he had been part of those pirates." suggested Gibbs.

Jack snapped his fingers, "Or maybe he _is _one of them! And he came to take your mother because he needed her help or something!"

"Uh...I guess?" Jason said, unsure.

"And wherever this compass," Jack pointed at it while it was hanging from Jason's belt, "is pointing, that's probably where his ship is!"

"Yes! And all we have to do is politely say that we need her back because her boy needs her!" Gibbs said, slapping Jason on the shoulder.

"And if they attack us...?" Jason pointed out, rubbing his shoulder.

"Eh, we'll figure that out when we get there." Jack answered.

"Cap'n" Ragetti cried from below the steps. They all turned toward him as he said, "Cotton's spotted some land in the horizon!"

Jack quickly got out his telescope and peered at the edge of the ocean. Cotton wasn't lying. It was quite a ways away, but you could defiantly tell there was an island there.

"Captain Sparrow sir!" Jason yelled, looking at the opened compass. Jack stared down at it as well, noticing the red arrow was pointing at the island.

He smiled. It might take until nightfall, but Jason was going to be reunited, and then Jack would finally get some more answers. And another thing that was bugging him:

Where had he seen that cross necklace before?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Shazam! Chapter 3 is done! What do you think? Thoughts? Theories? Review! **

**Oh, and prepare for a new villain in the next chapter :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks again for the reviews! I seriously would give you all a hug if that was possible through the internet...**

* * *

><p>A full moon shined down on the dark waters as Jack and Jason began to row towards the small, tropical island. That was the plan, you see: Jason and Jack would go there first in the longboat, and simply ask the suspicious pirates, who now had bright torches set up on the beach, to peacefully hand over Jason's mother. If that did not work, Mr. Cotton would give the signal while looking through the telescope and the rest of the crew would help.<p>

"I'm not sure this is gonna work..." Jason said to the captain while rowing in the longboat.

"That's why we have a plan 'B'!" Jack said back, using his own telescope to peer at the figures on the island. They all seemed to be on the beach, some were on guard, others gathered around a bonfire in the middle. "Are those the pirates who came to get your mother?" He asked, holding the telescope so Jason could look through it.

After a few seconds, Jason nodded to Jack, "Defiantly."

Jack then noticed his compass was still in the possession of the younger boy. "Mind if I have that back, lad?" He asked, eyeing the compass.

"Oh! Sure!" He took one hand off an ore and gave it back to Jack. He accepted it and put it in his coat pocket.

Then they noticed longboats from the beach were leaving to row near them.

"Jack..." Jason said slowly, glancing at them and the men who occupied them.

"I know, I know." Jack was thinking fast. He didn't know these pirates, whether they were cruel and merciless or just treasure-hungry. Maybe he could reason with them, or perhaps just improvise.

They came quickly, and after the first one arrived Jack was being glared down by a large, brawny man with an eye patch and a shiny, bald head. "State your name and purpose, stranger!" He yelled gruffly, pointing a pistol at Jack's forehead.

"M'name's Captain Jack Sparrow," He introduced, "I'm here for a family purpose, that's all!" Some of the pirates (Jack counted 16 total, and 4 longboats) began to chuckle.

The eye patch man gave him a toothy grin, "A pleasure, Cap'n. But you best turn around and head back to your ship."

"Where's my mother!" Jason shouted quickly. Jack made a shushing motion and the pirates laughed some more.

"Sonny, I have no clue. Now turn back or else!" The man threatened.

"Please, if we could just...discuss with your captain! Unless if you are the captain, then in that case-" Jack was saying.

The man cut him off, "I am not the captain, but I am the first mate." He leaned forward and breathed his smelly breath in Jack's face, "You can call me One-Eyed Rex."

Jack did his best not to cough at the fumes. "Wonderful. Anyway, I believe I should consult your capt-"

"Let's just kill 'em and be done with it!" A curly-haired man with a long nose next to Rex yelled. Most of the others cheered in agreement.

"Shut it, Francis!" One-Eyed Rex ordered at him. Francis scowled at him but remained silent. The first mate turned to Jack and told him, "He wants to see the captain, and so he shall."

* * *

><p>While One-Eyed Rex and his longboat crew took Jack and Jason, the rest of the pirates went to the <em>Black Pearl <em>to investigate the crew on there. Jack was developing a plan inside his mind, and Jason kept trying to keep an eye out for his mother.

When they arrived at the beach, Jack and Jason were pushed roughly out of their boat and onto the beach. Shoulders held them tightly and led them to the bonfire that let out a bright light to illuminate the beach. More pirates were there, either standing guard or talking in small groups.

A tall, thin man sat at a wooden table that was scattered with parchment and ink bottles. He looked about Jack's age, and wore a large hat with a white feather sticking out of it and had a long black coat strapped around him. Two swords hung at his side, and when he looked up at Jack, he noticed he had a pointy, black beard and the rest of his hair went to his shoulders.

"Welcome!" He called out to them, standing up from his stool. Jason glared at him with hatred. "Rex, please let go of our guests." Rex reluctantly obeyed, but snatched their weapons, telescope, and Jack's compass.

"Now," The mysterious captain sat down, taking his quill and marking something down on a paper in front of him, "What are your names?"

Jack introduced himself again, but Jason wouldn't answer. "Boy, what is your name?" The thin captain asked again.

"Tell me yours and I'll tell you mine!" Jason replied. Jack glanced at him, surprised by his bravery.

The man sighed, "I am Captain Nathaniel Coldwood of the _Vulture. _Now your name."

Jason kept glaring as he answered, "Jason Rivera. You abducted my mother!"

Nathaniel Coldwood smiled slightly, "Ah, yes. Rivera." He emphasized the last name, as if he wanted everyone to hear it around him. The pirates looked and whispered to each other. After a moment, Coldwood ordered, "Take Sparrow to where the other prisoner is. Tie him up while I have a word with young Mr. Rivera."

One-Eyed Rex grabbed Jason's shoulders to make sure he stayed still. Another muscular pirate who towered over Jack held his hands behind his back and led him away from the bonfire.

Jack couldn't get himself free, so he tried to persuade the man to let him free. He just growled down at him. The prisoner's location was quite a ways away down the beach, so far that the bonfire looked like a candle flame. They finally arrived by four tall palm trees with two men, both with swords and guns at the ready, standing guard.

"Hey there, Ares!" The fatter one of the two men greeted. The man holding Jack just grunted.

He gruffly tied Jack to the tree next to the prisoner. While do so, Jack took this time to examine the captive. He noticed it was a young female, with long brown hair that covered her face. She was tied tightly with many layers of rope, and from her leggings down she was covered with sand and dirt. Something about her was familiar though...

Ares was finished, and left with an evil look on Jack. The fat man and his partner stayed with their backs to the prisoners, and finally the female began to stir. She lifted her head, and blinked twice. Slowly, she turned towards Jack, and in the moonlight and faint fire, she must have recognized him.

"Jack?" She whispered, unsure.

Jack caught his breath. That voice...her hair...and he could see those brown eyes staring into his. He knew who she was, but hardy believed it was true.

"Angelica?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Another chapter done! And a ton of new characters! Oh no! I really hope you guys liked it, and please review! **


	5. Chapter 5

"Why are you here?" Both Jack and Angelica asked in unison.

"You first." Jack said quickly, wanting answers.

Angelica sighed, jerking her head to get some of her brown hair out of her face, "Well, I was kidnapped by Coldwood and his crew, then brought here to this island, and have been here for almost a week, I think." She stared at him, "Now your turn."

Jack's mouth was still slightly hanging open. He hadn't seen Angelica in what, over a decade? And now their paths crossed again, it seemed too good to be true. Even if Jack wouldn't admit it, he had missed her terribly over the years. And he was filled with joy to see her beautiful face again.

"I'm here on a rescue mission, love." He told her, closing his mouth and trying to look dignified.

"Mhmm," Angelica said, taking a good look at him, "And tell me, did you succeed?"

Jack tilted his head down to stare at the ropes binding him to the palm tree. No matter how much he struggled, they would not loosen. "Not yet." He answered.

"Also, is that your crew being taken hostage?" She gestured towards the water in the distance, and Jack could see many longboats taking people away from his precious _Pearl_.

"Maybe."

"Oh, Jack...you haven't changed." Angelica grinned. Jack noticed a cut on her jaw, and her brown eyes looked tired. Had she changed since he had seen her last? Her white blouse still showed her curves, and her flowing hair didn't have any gray hairs as far as he could tell. Honestly, she didn't look much different since he left her on the-

Wait a second...

"How did you get off that island?" Jack asked immediatly.

"Oh, you mean the one you marooned me on fifteen years ago?" She asked, lifting an eyebrow. Jack nodded quickly, and she continued, "Let's see...well after about a _month_ of being stranded, a ship saw my smoke signals and came. The captain then brought me to Spain. She also mentioned you, Jack." Angelica finished.

"And who exactly was she?"

"A lady by the name of Anamaria."

Jack gulped. "Oh yeah, I might have known her."

After a few seconds of silence, a scream came from where the bonfire was. It sounded painful. "Who was that? Someone in your crew?" Angelica asked, shifting a little bit inside her tightly bound ropes.

"Eh, probably that boy that's being questioned. He's looking for his mother, see, that's why I'm here in the first place." Jack explained. "Goes by the name Jason Rivera."

Angelica gasped so loud, that the fatter pirate guarding them turned and said, "Shh!"

Angelica didn't listen. "Jason? Is he alright? Where is he? Wait, is Coldwood questioning him?"

"Calm dow-"

"Don't tell _me _to calm down, Jack Sparrow! _How did you meet Jason?"_ Angelica's eyes were large as she stared back at Jack.

The captain answered slowly, afraid to set her off again. "He came to me in Tortuga, wanting my help to find his mother-" Then he stopped, realizing something. "Wait...are you Jason's mother?"

Angelica relaxed a little, "What? You didn't expect me to have a life after you?"

"No. Wait! I mean, it's just..." He said, trying to understand everything. "Who's his father? And did you raise him by himself?"

"I told you, I went to Spain. There, I found my Aunt Camilla, who was my own mother's sister. Soon, I gave birth to Jason and she helped me raise him." She paused, to lean forward a little, "And I haven't sailed the seas since."

"Really?" He was surprised.

"_Sí_. I had to find jobs in taverns and bars to get by. It's not easy to raise a baby, you know."

"That's what I've heard. Now the other question: Who's his father?"

Angelica hesitated, not looking into Jack's eyes. When she didn't answer, he said, "Come now, love, I'm only curious."

"I know, it's just..." She bit her lip, searching for the right words.

Then the other guard, the one with chipped teeth and horrible personal hygiene turned around and said to Jack, "Ares is coming to take you again, mate. Looks like it's your turn to be questioned by ol' Coldwood."

Jack looked back at Angelica, who was saying quite fast, "_Oh mi Dios_, Jack, listen! Jason, his father...well..." But Ares was already stomping towards Jack's tree, ready to take him away. "Jack, remember what I told you before you left me on that island?"

"That you still love me?" He asked with a small grin.

"No! Well, yes, and also-" She was cut off by Ares's grunting as he loosened Jack's ropes. He roughly lifted Jack to his feet and held his arms as he lead him away from Angelica.

"Jack! Jason, he's your-!" She yelled, but Ares's grunting and the distance he was away from her, Jack couldn't make out the last word.

* * *

><p>"Greetings, Sparrow!" Was the first thing Captain Coldwood said to Jack at the bonfire. Jack was pushed onto a wooden chair in front of the other pirate's table. Around him, Jack noticed most of Coldwood's crew was either eating, sleeping, sharpening their swords or reloading their guns. But a few yards away, that curly-haired pirate Francis and three others were tying the hands of Jack's crew as they were on their knees.<p>

"Hello yourself." Jack said, still taking in his surroundings. Maybe if he could find a weapon, he could kill Coldwood and free his crew and Angelica...

Coldwood gave him a smile while looking down at his charts. "How was the prisoner, Angelica?"

"Uh...fine, I guess." Replied Jack, looking back at his captor.

"Good, good. She's quite a handful, I might say." Coldwood said, dipping his quill in an ink bottle and marking something on his chart, "You've met her before, haven't you?"

Jack inhaled, "A while ago."

"Yes, that's what she told me. She also told me about this," He reached inside his pocket and pulled out Jack's compass.

Jack began to reach out to it, but Ares hit him on the shoulder from behind. Coldwood smiled and began to stroke his pointy beard. "Yes, it points to what you want most, am I correct?" His voice was smooth and silky as he talked to Jack.

The other pirate glared at him, "Why did she tell you?"

"I happen to be _very_ persuasive when it comes to what I want." He smiled more, swinging the compass, "And now, I have her son." Jack blinked, remembering passing Jason on his way here. He seemed unconscious as he was dragged the opposite direction Jack was going.

"I don't know, Angelica's a tough one." Jack leaned back in his chair.

"Hmm..." Coldwood stared at the compass before asking, "It's a pity the boy only grew up with his mother and great-aunt. A father would've been good for him, don't you agree?"

Jack was bewildered. And the other captain could tell. "Oh, she has not told you." He said, as if finding it amusing.

"Tell me what, precisely?"

The grin grew wider, "Oh, my dear Sparrow. _You're_ the boy's father. Isn't it obvious?"

Jack forgot how to breathe for a few seconds before asking, "What?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: CLIFFHANGER! But hey, now we get to the good stuff, am I right? I hoped you liked it, and thanks so much for all the reviews! And don't forget to review, also! Thanks guys!**


	6. Chapter 6

**THANKS SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS! I LOVE YOU ALL!**

* * *

><p><em>"I am with child...yours."<em>

_"I don't recall that we ever had-"_

_"You were drunk!"_

_"I've actually never been that drunk."_

That memory immediately went into Jack's mind. He thought she had been lying to him, just to get off that deserted island.

"Oh...she was lying to me by telling me the truth..." He muttered to himself, eyes still lost in his thoughts.

"Yes." Nathaniel Coldwood was a little confused, but continued anyway, "So, my goal is to find the Seven Jewels. I hope you know what the Jewels are-?"

"The jewels with the power to rule the wind and tide?" Jack asked, looking up at Coldwood. "Yeah, I might have heard about them."

Coldwood stopped swinging the compass. "And this is going to help me find them." He eyed the compass. "And that also." He gestured towards the ocean behind Jack. The other captain turned in his seat to see the _Black Pearl _sitting in the water.

"But you see, that's _my _ship." Jack said, turning back.

Coldwood laughed. It was a very sinister laugh that sent shivers down Jack's back. "Did I not just capture you and your crew?" He asked. Jack wasn't sure if that was a rhetorical question or not, so he remained silent. "The _Pearl _is mine!" The other captain growled. He looked up at Ares and ordered, "Get the crew ready, we'll leave at as soon as possible!"

Ares grunted and jerked his head at Jack. "Yes, them as well. Get every prisoner. We'll keep them below, out of the way, until I find use for them."

As Ares grabbed Jack's shoulders, he asked, "Wait, why not use your own ship, eh? It's probably ten times better than my _Pearl_!"

Coldwood smirked, "Come now, we all know the _Pearl _is the fastest ship in the Caribbean. The _Vulture _was built for strength, not speed. We need to get to the Jewels as fast as possible."

"And why is that?" Jack asked, trying to stall them from tying his hands behind his back.

"You haven't heard the rumors? No? Well, it seems that the captain of the _Queen Anne's Revenge _is looking for them as well." He answered, standing up from his desk and gathering his things.

Jack gulped. Barbossa and him weren't exactly friends, but weren't enemies either. Ares then wrapped some rope around his wrists and lead him towards a longboat. Most of his crew was already forced into it as well, including Mr. Gibbs.

"Jack! Are you alright? Where are we going?" asked Gibbs, his hands also tied behind his back.

"He's taking my ship and using my compass to find treasure with power to rule the seas." Jack replied calmly. His first mate's eyebrows went up after hearing this news.

Some noise on the beach made Jack turn his head. One-Eyed Rex was literally dragging Jason, who was still unconscious, to a longboat next to Jack's. Angelica, however, was thrashing about as the fatter pirate guard and a dark-skinned, shirtless man tried to restrain and lead her at the same time.

"_Desgraciado! _You'll pay for this!" She screamed, her long hair whipping back and forth as she failed to kick herself free.

"Mhmm, I'm sure I will." Coldwood muttered to himself, packing up his maps. "Or maybe We'll just give your son another black eye." Angelica took a deep breath and stopped struggling as she glanced over at Jason, who was in the boat now, and still not awake. She glared over at Coldwood, and didn't say another word.

"Oh! And Rex!" Coldwood called to his first mate. He abandoned Jason and went over to the captain. Coldwood murmured something to Rex, which Jack only caught the words, "Anya" and "Quickly bring". He soon forgot about that when Ares started to row them out to the _Black Pearl_.

"Jack? Are you alright?" Gibbs asked again, "You seem like you just saw a ghost."

"I'm fine, Master Gibbs." Jack told him evenly, staring out into the distance ahead of them. "I just found out Coldwood is taking over my ship and that I have a son." The other pirate was surprised. But didn't ask Jack anymore questions, for he could tell his mind was elsewhere.

* * *

><p>Captain Coldwood's pirates made themselves at home on the <em>Pearl, <em>and they put Jack and his crew down below and locked them up, along with Angelica and Jason. They undid their bonds once the door was locked.

Jack couldn't believe it. His precious _Pearl, _his freedom, now had him locked behind bars. Yes, he had been down here before, but that was when Barbossa was captain. Technically, _he_ was still captain. He just wasn't in control of his ship...

He wrapped his hands around the bars and ignored the people in his cell. Gibbs was with him, as was Marty, Ragetti, Cotton and his parrot, Angelica, and Jason. Mr. Gibbs walked up to his friend, and said, "You were just joking back there, right Jack? You can't really be a father, right?" His voice quavered and was quiet, as if he didn't want anyone else to hear them.

"I would never joke about something like that." Jack answered, looking across to the next cell. Pintel and that one man, Mullroy, were trying to find something sharp to cut the bars with.

"So, who is the child?" After half a seconds pause, he gasped, "Is it the boy?" His eyes darted over to Jason, who was leaning against his mother's shoulder on a bench. Angelica was busy stroking his dark hair and watching him intently.

"You know, I'm surprised no one figured this out before now!" Jack said, taking his hands off the bars.

Gibbs sighed, "True, he's almost a spittin' image of a younger you!" They both turned at the same time to stare at Jason. Sure, he had slightly tan skin, and his hair flowed in a way Jack's did when he was a teenager. A large bruise was both on his left eye and lower jaw, and he looked worn out. Angelica noticed them looking, and silently shooed them while still stroking Jason's hair.

Jack ignored her and walked right up to her. Marty and Ragetti, who were wondering to themselves who Angelica was, stopped talking and watched. Jack sat next to her on the wooden bench, but she pretended he wasn't there.

"Look, Angelica..." Jack started.

"Go away, Jack." She ordered.

"No! Listen, Coldwood told me that I was Jason's fath-"

"_He _told you?" She snapped her head his way, eyes wide.

"Y-yes?"

She started breathing fast, then calmed down and collecting herself. "Well. Now you know. So go away before he wakes up."

"Why? He doesn't know?"

Angelica took a deep breath, staring at Gibbs. He had been eavesdropping next to Marty, Ragetti, and Cotton, and quickly looked away and began whistling, appearing innocent. "I didn't want him to know because I didn't want you apart of his life." She answered.

"And why not? I'm his father-!"

"Shh!" She hissed, bringing Jason closer. He stirred in his unconsciousness, but didn't wake. After a moment, she continued, "You left me Jack, it was _your_ fault my father died and that I was marooned _and _you didn't care enough to bring me with you!"

"Of course I cared!" He protested, "I wanted to take you with me, love, I swear to it! But I was afraid-"

"Afraid of _what, _Jack?" She demanded.

He hesitated, "None of your business. But I did come back, after I eventually traded one of Blackbeard's ships in a bottle for an actual ship. Except you weren't there!"

"And I'm suppose to believe that? How do I know you just didn't want your voodoo doll back?" She asked quickly.

"Well I-" He paused, "My voodoo doll? Didn't that get lost years ago?"

Angelica closed her mouth, unsure of what to say. "I...Jack I found it. On the island you left me at. It came on the shore one day and I kept it..." Tears began to fill her eyes.

He noticed this, and felt guilty. "Angelica, I'm not mad!" He said, trying to be reassuring as he placed a hand on her shoulder.

"You should be!" She cried, leaning her cheek against the top of Jason's head. "Because _he _took it from me!"

"Who?" Jack asked, even though he felt like he already knew.

"Coldwood. On the day he kidnapped me." She answered quietly.

They were all silent while taking this in. After a few minutes, Jason stirred again, but this time opening his eyes and waking up. "Jason! Are you alright?" Angelica asked, her motherly instincts taking over while she examined his face.

"I'm fine, _mamá._" He said, rubbing his eyes, then flinching when he touched his bruise. He then saw Jack sitting on the other side of Angelica, and grinned. "Glad to see your alright, Captain!" He said, "But where exactly are we?"

"In the bottom of the _Pearl._" Gibbs answered. Jack and Angelica both gave him a look, letting him know they knew he had been eavesdropping.

"Oh." Jason said, looking around. He then turned back to his mother and Jack, asking. "Oh, Captain Jack! Have you met my mother yet?"

Jack and Angelica glanced at each other, and she gave him pleading eyes, silently asking not to tell Jason about you-know-what. Jack exhaled, and answered, "Of course I have, Jason! And what a lovely lady she is!"

Angelica rolled her eyes and put an arm around her son, fussing over him again. But Jack swore he saw a tiny grin on her face for a split second.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry for the delay! But as you can see, this chapter is a tad longer than the others! Please review, and _gracias _for reading! **


	7. Chapter 7

"My father told me about the Seven Jewels." Angelica explained to all the men down in the cells. "He planned on searching for them after the Fountain of Youth quest. He wanted me to join him." She gave Jack a cold look before continuing, "Unfortunately, that never happened. Coldwood found out about them but didn't know where they were located, that's why he abducted me."

"And why did you tell him?" Mr. Gibbs asked, his arms crossed. All the other men listening nodded, curious as well.

"I didn't have a choice!" Angelica said, "He has this...ruby around his neck. It's about the size of an egg, and when he touches it, and looks you in the eye..." She shivered, looking down, "He can _force_ you to tell him the truth." Everyone remained silent after that, taking in the information.

Jack, who was standing next to Gibbs by the cell's door, asked, "And what exactly do these Jewels do? Just let him rule the wind and tide?"

"There is one Jewel for each sea." Angelica told him, "When a person holds a Jewel for whatever sea, then yes, that person can control the water, the wind, everything about it."

"And Coldwood wants these because he's simply power-hungry?" Jack asked, scratching his braided beard.

"Yes...and also he wants to be the most feared pirate in the entire world." She answered.

All the pirate's eyebrows shot up. "And this is how he plans to accomplish that?" Pintel asked, standing in the other cell.

Angelica nodded, "But the thing is...the Jewels are hidden in the center of a place called the Bermuda Triangle."

Jack was confused. "What?"

"It's a place where ships mysteriously disappear in the western part of the North Atlantic Ocean." Ragetti answered. All eyes turned to him, and he blushed a little, "What? I know _some_ things!"

Gibbs rolled his eyes, and asked, "Should we be worried about anything else?"

Angelica thought for a moment while sitting on the bench. "His crew. They are all brutal and will do anything their captain orders. Coldwood picked each of them out for a reason, whether if they can smash a head with their bare hands or be quick with a blade."

Before anyone could ask anything else, footsteps came stomping down the stairs. Everyone's head turned and saw One-Eyed Rex appeared, carrying a pistol. Curly-haired Francis was behind him, looking at each pirate with disgust.

"Well well well, Sparrow," One-Eyed said to Jack as he walked up to his cell, taking a ring of keys out of his pocket, "Looks like the Cap'n wants to talk to you again." He glanced at Angelica and Jason sitting on the bench, "And you too, Missy. And that boy of yours."

Jason went pale, Angelica tried to look calm, and Jack began worrying. What if Coldwood told Jason? How would he react? Suddenly, Jack became very nervous, as if he was afraid that Jason would hate him because of their relation.

They were grabbed out of the cell, and Francis shoved the end of his pistol at Jason's head and Rex did the same to Angelica as he shut the cell door. "What? No bonds?" Jack asked, holding up his wrists.

Rex grinned, showing his dirty teeth. "Not today, Sparrow. Now move." He pushed him towards the steps, and Francis did the same to Jason.

"Don't you touch him!" Angelica shouted.

"Shut it, lady!" Francis said back.

"Quiet, you! And up the steps, _NOW!_" Rex ordered gruffly. Francis exhaled deeply with frustration and made Jason walk up the steps. Angelica followed, and Jack next. Rex still holding up his gun, brought up the end.

* * *

><p>It was morning already, and Captain Coldwood's crew was busy on the deck. One-Eyed Rex lead them past some pirates swabbing, and others that were gathering ropes. Jack had noticed they had left later then it took for them to get the ship ready. He didn't quite understand why...<p>

All five of them soon arrived by the ship's wheel. Standing close to it, his back facing them as he stared into the sunrise, was Nathaniel Coldwood. Jack saw he was holding his compass, and became angry.

Coldwood turned around, his black hair and white feather swaying in the morning breeze. "Hello there, Sparrow! And to the Riveras' as well!" Angelica gave him a look of hatred but didn't say anything in return. "I had hoped to discuss with you about your compass," He explained, walking towards them, "I believe it's broken."

Jack laughed. "That's the most ridiculous thing I've heard all morning. And trust me, I've heard quite a bunch of bizarre things already."

Coldwood scowled, "Don't mock me, Sparrow. It's not working. Look!" He opened the compass and it pointed the opposite end of the ship. "See? I know I'm on the right course because it pointed the opposite way at dawn!"

Jack sighed, "Well then finding the Jewels isn't the thing you want most right now, obviously."

"What? Yes it is!" He exclaimed, "You're lying." He reached up to his collar bone, and Jack saw a hint of red, "Now, tell me the truth-"

"Uncle!" An unfamiliar voice called. All six of them turned their heads in unison to see the person whom the voice belonged to at the other end of the ship.

A young girl-maybe fifteen-stood there, with a lithe figure and auburn hair that was tied back into a single braid. She wore a white blouse under a blue leather vest and had on black leggings and knee-high boots. She stood perfectly straight, one hand on the hilt of her thin sword and the other on her waist. Her deep green eyes were staring up at Coldwood.

"Yes?" Coldwood asked in a completely, non-sinister voice he had been using on Jack, "What is it, Anya?"

She gracefully ran up the steps to the wheel where the group was standing. She stood on her tiptoes and whispered something in the captain's ear. He listened, and when she was finished, he nodded with a gentle smile. Anya then dismissed and went back to where Ares was waiting with some wrinkled maps.

"You have a niece?" Angelica asked, curious.

"Of course I do." Coldwood answered, gazing back at the compass, "She's my sister's girl. After her parent's death, I agreed to care for her. Now back to the compass-"

"But where was she on the island? I never saw her!" Angelica told him.

Coldwood gave her a thin smile, "Because she was on the _Vulture _the whole time you were tied up to that tree. I thought it would be safer for her to be on the other side of the island than a known con artist was."

"You were a con artist?" Jason asked his mother, looking very confused.

Angelica turned to him, "Well...yes. But a long time ago! I-"

"You never told him?" Coldwood asked, "Tsk tsk, my dear Angelica. Keeping secrets from your only son."

Jack knew where he was going, and quickly faced Jason, "Look, I bet she kept that hidden from you for a good reason! One we should discuss below, eh? So take us back, ol' Rexie! Come on, shove me towards the door!"

Rex glared at Jack with his eye that wasn't under the patch, and said, "If you talk to me again, I'm gonna blast your damn head off."

"_Have_ you been keeping other secrets from me?" Jason asked to his mother.

"Why don't we talk about something else! Like, why haven't I heard a word from darling Ares this entire time?" Jack cut in, hoping to change the subject.

"What is it, Sparrow?" Coldwood asked, grinning some more, "Afraid Jason will find something out that you don't want him to?"

Jason stared at them, giving Jack a bewildered expression. "No." Jack answered, "But, obviously everyone is getting uncomfortable. I saw we have breakfast! Lord, am I craving some bacon!"

"_Is _there something you're also trying to keep me from knowing?" Jason asked Jack. When he didn't answer, Jason became even more annoyed, "Is there? Why won't anyone tell me?" He spun his head at his mother, "Well?"

"Oh, my God!" Coldwood was on the verge of laughing. "None of you told him? Neither of you?"

"Told me what?" Jason shouted.

"Uncle!" The girl, Anya, said again. And again everyone's head turned to her. She was holding a rolled up map in one hand, her eyes gleaming, "You were right!"

"Ah, as usual." Her uncle said softly, before shouting back, "Job well done, Anya!" He smiled proudly down at her. She blushed a little and rushed back to Ares.

Now it was Jack that was confused, "What were you right about?"

"On how long it will get us to the Triangle. Which means I won't need to talk to you anymore," He looked at Angelica, "Or you." He looked at Jack. "In the mean time, I believe you may return to the cells." He paused, and raised an eyebrow at Jason, "And young Mr. Rivera can stop oogling at my niece."

Jason blushed deeply and quickly tore his eyes away from where Anya had ran off. Jack gave him an encouraging grin, as at the same time Angelica rolled her eyes and muttered something in Spanish.

Before Rex and Francis took them back, Coldwood grabbed Jack's shoulder and pulled him away from the group, hissing in his ear, "When the time comes, your crew will need to join mine in order to survive the Triangle. You have no _idea_ what we are going up against."

"And you do?" Jack asked, "Is it really worth it, the Seven Jewels?"

Coldwood straightened up, setting his jaw, "Of course. Without them I am nothing, just a captain with a crew and some prisoners. But with the Jewels…I shall be a legend!"

"That's it? What about the lives of your crew, of your niece? Is that really worth that treasure of yours?"

Coldwood pushed Jack away, "Take Sparrow down below. Immediately. I don't want to see his face until I say so." He ordered Rex, but his gray eyes were still on Jack.

The first mate did was his captain said, and shoved Jack to the door. Once again, the five of them walked to the cells. And one thought remained in Jack's mind as he joined his crew behind the bars:

What exactly did await them at the Bermuda Triangle?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I think this is the longest chapter yet! Ahh! Oh well, and sorry if it took longer than expected. Don't forget to review! It always makes me smile when I get a review, and it's nice to get feedback!**

**Oh! And a special thanks to xxxxAdaraxxxx for helping me with some Spanish I'll be adding in the next chapter!**

**Also, I'm not 100% sure the Bermuda Triangle was actually 'discovered' in this time period, but whatevs, they're going in the middle of it anyway! **

**Thanks again for reading! And **PlEaSe ReViEw!****


	8. Chapter 8

It was sooner than Jack expected when Coldwood sent One-Eyed Rex down to retrieve his crew and bring them up to the deck. When they all arrived above, Jack couldn't help but notice that the sky above them was filled with gray clouds and the ocean was stirring under them. Rain was pouring down onto the deck, drenching the crew.

Rex turned to all of them, shouting over the rain that they needed to join Coldwood's crew in order to regain control of the _Pearl. _Even Jack wasn't positive that his precious ship would hold much longer against these waves. They crashed against the _Black Pearl _with such force and rocked it back and forth with no mercy.

The first mate shooed them away to their business, and Jack could see Coldwood holding on to the ship's wheel, and at the same time, staring at the compass with confusion. Jack weaved his way up to him, careful not to touch anyone. Maybe if he could knock out the captain, take away the compass...

"I know you're there, Sparrow." Coldwood said, still staring at the compass. "Anyway, my first order after my death, if that was your intention, is to kill darling Miss Rivera."

Jack was startled, "Why?"

"Simple: She's the only one who knows the way to the Jewels, besides me of course." He glanced at Jack, "No one else besides me should have the Jewels."

Jack sighed, and simply asked as thunder boomed across the sky, "I was just wondering if my compass was 'broken' again."

The other pirate turned the wheel against the large wave and said, "It's not broken...just...acting strange." Jack peered over his shoulder and saw Coldwood was not lying. The arrow on the compass was spinning wildly.

"Let me see." Jack snatched it away quickly. He knew what he wanted most, and expected the arrow to point at it. Instead, it did the same thing and spun around in circles.

Coldwood was focused on trying to maneuver the ship away from the waves that threatened to throw them all out to sea. "I told you, it's not normal. These _waters_ aren't normal."

Jack couldn't disagree on that. He hid the compass in his pocket while Coldwood was distracted and said, "Where's that niece of yours, anyway?"

"In the captain's cabin. She's safer there than here." As if on cue, a wave came onto the deck, forcing everyone backwards. Jack could see Angelica clutching onto one of the ropes, drenched from head to toe.

He quickly ran down to her, stepping over many fallen crew members. He helped her to her feet, but she shook him off, "I'm fine, Jack-!" Then another wave came and washed them down on the deck again. Mr. Cotton's parrot squawked somewhere in the distance.

Jack gasped as he stood up. Angelica got up by herself, pushing some of her wet hair aside. Rain still poured down as they grabbed some ropes again, trying to control the sails. "We're never going to make it out of here alive!" Angelica shouted over more thunder. "I don't even see any land nearby!"

"That's because of the fog, love!" Jack pointed out, yanking the rope.

"Don't call me that!" She growled at him, "I am not your '_love_', Jack!" He couldn't answer, because another wave drenched the crew again.

Jack turned back to Coldwood, who was now just turned the wheel at random, looking at one of his ripped maps. _That bastard, _Jack thought to himself, _Does he not even care about our lives? _He knew the answer, but just couldn't believe it.

"Jack!" Angelica screamed. He turned quickly, just in time to see her be swept away by another wave to the opposite side of the deck. He rushed to her, tripping over a soggy Marty.

He scrambled to his feet and found his way to Angelica, who was slipping on the deck. He took her hands and brought her up to her feet again. She tried to shake him off yet again, but the ship rocked them unexpectedly. She tripped into Jack's arms, and he held her for a split second before she pushed away, her cheeks pink.

After an awkward silence and more thunder, he saw that Coldwood was steering them right into where the swirling clouds were. Right into a forming whirlpool.

"I'll be right back." He told her, about to leave.

Angelica caught his wrist, "Jack. I…" She cleared her throat, "Thank you." Those last words were barely a whisper.

Jack grinned at her, and took her hand, "You are most welcome, my _ángel_." He then brought her close and did something neither expected him to do. He kissed her.

It may have been short, but it was enough that both could feel the sparks flying through their bodies. Angelica heart must have stopped for a second. She had forgotten how gentle he could be, and Jack remembered how soft her lips were.

It was too soon when Jack pulled away. He winked at Angelica's startled expression, said, "Wish me luck!" and ran to the ship's wheel, being careful to jump over any pirates who lost their footing.

* * *

><p>Jason was doing his best to keep the rope from the sail from flying out of his grasp again as a wave knocked him off his feet. This journey would defiantly sweep away half the crew if they didn't get away from this storm soon, but Coldwood was too busy with his maps to notice where they were heading to.<p>

He brushed some of his dark hair out of his eyes and sighed. He glanced around for his mother, and saw she was being helped to her feet by Captain Sparrow. He couldn't help feel that they must have known each other at some other time in their lives, since the way they acted around each other.

And before you knew it, another wave came and drenched him yet again.

A parrot squawked somewhere, and Jason turned his head towards the sound. It was Mr. Cotton's parrot, under some steps, shivering from the rain. Beside him, was Jack the monkey. He too was trembling from his wet fur.

Pity went over Jason. He couldn't leave those helpless animals in this type of weather. After a second's hesitation, he abandoned his rope and ran towards them, only skidding once on the soaked deck.

When he was only a few feet away, Jason reached his arms out to them. Frightened, they scrambled away from him and went towards the door to the captain's cabin. He sighed impatiently and went after them, thunder booming overhead.

The two animals found a way to open the door and Jason wasn't far behind. He slammed the door open and looked around the room. Jack the monkey and the parrot ran under a desk covered with charts and ink bottles. He let his soggy boots stomp on the floorboards as he walked over to them.

"What are you doing here?" A voice asked sharply. Jason jumped and turned, his hand reaching for his sword. But he forgot it wasn't there. Coldwood's niece, Anya, was sitting on the captain's bed, one hand on the sword she had. She sat with perfect posture, as well as holding her weapon out with her steady arm.

"I..." Jason began, embarrassed. He couldn't help but blush a little as he noticed how pretty she was. Not a drop of water sat upon her auburn head, and her clothes were as dry as can be. The exact opposite of Jason, who looked like he just took a swim.

"Answer me!" She demanded, not taking her green eyes off of him.

"The monkey and bird..." He tried to explain, pointing at the animals under the desk. Jack the monkey screeched at him before he continued, "I was trying to get them away from the-"

He didn't finish because the ship took an unexpected jolt, causing everything in the room to fall over and crash to the ground. Jason fell on his arm as water broke into the windows and filled inside the cabin.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know, I know. I left like, two cliffhangers. But your questions shall be answered in time!**

**As always, thanks for all the reviews and favorites and alerts! Each made my day! And don't forget to review as well!**

**Next chapter should be up super fast, I pinky promise!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Awwww thanks for all the reviews! Each one made me smile like crazy! :)**

* * *

><p>Jack found his way up to the ship's wheel, which he found the ever so lost Coldwood. "Sparrow! Where's that compass-?" He shouted through the rain, but Jack ignored him and tried to take control of the wheel.<p>

"Jack! What are you doing?" Angelica yelled from below, but Jack couldn't hear her. All he was focused on was the sea.

"Sparrow, get back to your position!" Coldwood demanded, shoving the other pirate away from the wheel so he could turn it.

"Not today." Jack said, yanking the map away from him. Coldwood reached out to get it back, but made the mistake of letting the wheel free. Jack used this opportunity to grab it, letting go of the map. It blew in the wind, and Coldwood caught it before it got lost forever.

Jack jerked the wheel to the right, avoiding a large wave coming at them. The crew got knocked off their feet and tumbled onto the deck. Rain kept blurring his vision, but he tried his best to dodge the killer waters.

A sword unsheathed behind him. Jack heard Coldwood say, "Back down, Sparrow. You have no idea where to head to!"

"Actually, I do. Away from this wave." He answered, spinning the wheel to the left quickly, making Coldwood loose his footing and fall. The wave crashed inches away from the _Pearl. _"You're welcome." Jack said bitterly.

Coldwood spat and scrambled up, "I said, back down." He growled, now taking out a pistol from under his waistcoat. "Or shall I shoot you?"

"Do as you wish, mate." Jack told him, "I'm sure my crew, which is half the people on here, will be thrilled. Or maybe just overthrow you."

"And how come they haven't before?" Coldwood raised an eyebrow, "is it because you're all cowards?"

Jack inhaled sharply, "The only coward here, Nathaniel, is you."

This made the other pirate very angry. "You think so?" He asked, and then slowly shifted the gun so it faced towards the deck. Jack looked up from the churning sea to notice that the barrel was aimed for Angelica, who was now clutching the nearest rope for balance.

He knew what was going to happen. Before the gunshot echoed through the air, Jack tugged the wheel so fast that everyone stumbled to the deck, including Angelica. The bullet missed her head by inches.

What Jack didn't know was that he had leaded the ship right in front of the largest wave yet. It was massive, and crashed into the back, washing everyone on the ship. Jack soon found himself under the water, swirling and turning with the ocean.

He only got to the surface once, took a gulp of air and saw through the rain that no one remained on the _Pearl, _for that wave had cleared everyone and everything off of it. The sails were torn, and the captain's cabin's windows were smashed. Someone screamed in the distance, and a wave took Jack under yet again.

* * *

><p>Jason woke to a screech into his right ear. He jolted up and saw Jack the monkey was looking at him and…smiling? Could monkeys even do that?<p>

Wait, where was he? Jason sat up and looked around. He was very wet, and on a beach right where the tide came in. It wasn't stormy here, or in the tropical jungle behind him. The gray clouds covered just the ocean...which was really strange.

Movement could be heard behind him. Immediately, his hand went for the cross necklace that thankfully, didn't get swept away by the sea.

It was Anya, who too, looked as if she had spent hours in the sea. The auburn hair that escaped from her braid stuck to her face and neck, and water dripped off of her arms and legs. She was sheathing her sword when she looked at Jason. "You okay?" She asked in a tone that a friend would use.

"Uh…yeah." Jason quickly got to his feet. He brushed off the sand from his dark leggings before asking, "Where exactly are we?"

Anya sighed, shaded her eyes and looked at the ocean, then at the jungle. "It seems we have washed up to the island inside the Bermuda Triangle." She answered.

Jason began to panic. "My mother! Captain Sparrow! Are they alright? Where could they be?" He spun around, glancing around the beach. All that was there besides them and the monkey was Mr. Cotton's parrot, who was flying to them squawking, "Shiver me timbers! Shiver me timbers!"

Anya put a hand on his shoulder, "Jason…I'm sure they're fine. Look," She pointed at the ocean, "Not a sign of the ship is there, which means they're probably at another part of the island." That was half true, some supplies from the cabin was there, like some weapons, a stool, and a cracked telescope.

"Or they got shipwrecked! We need to find them!" He said to her, quickly going to where a sword sat in the tide. He sheathed it, and stared up at the center of the island, which a huge mountain towered, casting long shadows. "Is that where the Seven Gems are?" He asked her.

"Jewels," Anya corrected, "And yes, in the very center."

"Wonderful. Because that's where we're heading."

She looked like she was going to protest, but said, "Well…I guess that's where Uncle will be heading to. He'll be taking to prisoners along, of course. To defend them."

"From what?"

Anya pushed some hair out of her eyes, "The dangers of the jungle, of course."

* * *

><p>Angelica gasped as air finally found its way to her lungs. She crawled onto the beach which the sea had washed her to, thankful for some land to rest on.<p>

She had been taken away when that ginormous wave came onto the _Pearl_. Sure, she had been trying to regain her balance after the never-ending rocking, but the last image she remembered before being forced underwater was the worried look on Jack's face and a gunshot...

After lying on her back for a minute and catching her breath, a thought ran into her mind. "Jason!" She shouted out loud, bolting up and looking around. Where had her baby gone? He wasn't at this tiny beach, or anywhere in the ocean as far as she could tell.

She stood up, cupping her hands and shouting in every direction, "Jason! Jason!" Her heart was pounding furiously in her chest. Not another soul was around her, just some planks of wood and a rope.

"JASON!" She screamed before collapsing in the sand. She sat with her knees pulled up to her chest as tears began to flow from her eyes, fearing her son may have drowned in the ocean. Or had gotten lost and washed up far away from her. Or got taken from-

Wait. A body was coming out from the water. Angelica wiped her cheeks and peered at the soggy figure. Was it Jason? Or worse, Coldwood?

The person coughed and shook its arms, before saying to her with a slight grin, "Are you alright, love?"

She sighed with frustration. "Oh, great." Not him. Anyone but Jack.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Huzzah! Another chapter is finished! Now that Jack and Angelica are by themselves, as are Jason and Anya...what shalt happen ;)**

**Review! Please? And prepare for the next chapter! (prepare to go "Awww!" like a hopeless romantic)**


	10. Chapter 10

"I found this for you!" Jack said to Angelica, holding out one of the two silver swords he found with some seaweed hanging from it.

Angelica sighed, snatched it away, and began to walk the opposite direction.

"Hey, wait up!" Jack cried, sheathing the other sword and running out of the water and onto the beach.

"Not now, Jack." She called back to him, "I need to find my son."

"I think you mean _our _son." Jack corrected, making his way up to her on the beach, "And besides, it's not like I'm going to let you go in this strange jungle all by yourself!"

Angelica stopped walking and turned around at him, "Oh really? Like _you're_ going to protect me? And Jason isn't your son! You weren't there to take care for him-!"

"And who says I won't now?" Jack asked.

"Ugh!" She stomped her foot, before heading to the jungle again.

Jack followed, "What? You don't believe me?"

"Why would I?" Angelica asked, walking faster, "It's not like you ever cared about having a family or anything. What was it that you told me that one time? 'My only love is the sea'?"

"That was ages ago, darling!" He said, ducking under a branch, "and besides, I have changed greatly since then!"

She stepped over a fallen tree before saying, "I don't care! You've never cared about anyone but yourself and your stupid ship!"

He was close enough now to grab her hand, "Angelica, I _do_ care about you, though."

Angelica looked up to his eyes. She ignored the fluttering of her heart and simply said, "You're just saying that because you found out you have a child with me."

Jack opened his mouth to protest, but she jerked her hand out of his and told him, "Just let me find him on my own, Jack. Please?"

He looked at her for a few seconds and answered, "No. I won't allow it. I'll follow you till the ends of this Earth-"

"Oh, please!"

"Don't believe me? Don't believe that that kiss we just had back there meant nothing?"

"I never said-!"

"Aha!" He smiled, "So you enjoyed it!"

"What? No-!" She stammered.

"Here," He tugged an emerald ring off of one of his fingers and held it out to her, "I found this long before I met you. I'll admit, it's one of my favorite rings, but you may have it as a token of my love." He grinned at the last part.

Angelica slowly took it, examining the silver band around the emerald. "It's lovely, Jack, but like I said, we aren't lovers anymore-"

"Shh!" He shushed, glancing around.

She did too, but didn't see anything. "What is it?"

"SHH!" Jack said louder, peering over her shoulder. His eyes widened, and he cautiously unsheathed his sword. Angelica slowly turned around, and was so terrified she screamed. Jack's hand covered her mouth to muffle her noise. "Quiet, love." He whispered in her ear.

A violet-colored monkey with red eyes was staring at them with its long teeth barred at the two of them. It also had very sharp claws, and seemed tense like it was about to pounce.

Angelica was breathing heavily as she stared back at the creature. She had never seen anything like it, and wasn't sure how to react but to stand still. Jack hissed in her ear, "Don't move, I'm going to kill it."

She nodded slightly, and his hand went away from her mouth, only brushing her cheek once, but it was enough to give her goose-bumps. He stepped in front of her and slowly raised the sword, not taking his eyes off the monkey.

The monkey gave a piercing screech that made Angelica cover her ears. The leaves above them rustled, and suddenly dozens of those violet-monkeys appeared, all screeching and hissing at them.

Jack and Angelica stood back to back now, swords drawn. "Any ideas?" She asked him.

"Survive?"

"That's it?"

"That's what most of my plans usually are! Other than that, I just…improvise!" He answered before lunging at a nearby vine. He cut it in half, and it seemed to be attached to a large branch. The branch came down and swept about four of the monkeys away.

"Impressive," was all Angelica said.

Jack smiled, "Thank you. But watch out." With a side step around her, he attacked a monkey that had jumped at her.

In the meantime, Angelica was busy fighting the ones that were charging the opposite direction. After killing two, another came on her back and dug it's fangs into her shoulder. She cried out in pain, but it was dead soon enough. Jack had her back once again.

The pain was the least of her worries when more creatures ran at her. She sliced, cut, and fought them to their deaths, but they were strong and fast. After chopping a head off of one that tried to bite her leg, a hand grabbed her shoulder. She turned and Jack said, "We need to run _now_." He gestured at her right. Angelica turned and saw between the trees that a herd of violet-monkeys were now charging at them in the distance.

Jack grabbed her hand and led her away from them before she could say anything out of surprise. They ran together deeper into the mysterious jungle, and far away from those dangerous beasts.

* * *

><p>Mr. Gibbs, Pintel, Ragetti, Mr. Cotton, Coldwood, and his crew had all washed up on the same large beach. Almost everyone was coughing up water and trying to catch their breath. There were shouts heard above the murmurs, like, "Where are we?" "Has anyone seen Francis?" "That's <em>my <em>hat!"

"Where's the captain?" Pintel asked, dumping water out of his boot.

Ragetti looked around, not seeing Jack anywhere. "I don't know. Could he have drowned?"

"Doubt it." Gibbs told him, sitting down in the sand, "Jack can swim."

"In those waters?" Pintel said, pointing at the ocean. Then he paused, glanced around, and asked, "Where's Marty?"

As the four pirates searched around, Coldwood was looking for someone as well. "Where the hell is Sparrow?" He asked his first mate, Rex, "He has the compass. I know it didn't work in the ocean but it might on land. And where's Rivera? She-" He then realized, "Wait...where's Anya?"

Rex shrugged and said, "Haven't seen her yet, Cap'n. I did watch that lady Rivera be swept away by a current, though. It was right after we were thrown off the _Pearl_...as for Sparrow, I haven't seen him yet..."

Coldwood took in this information, nodding his head occasionally, but he couldn't help but worry about his niece. This was her first big quest, and what if she had gotten lost in the sea? Could she even swim?

Cotton, however, was pointing at the water and trying to get someone's attention. Gibbs and Pintel ran to him, while Ragetti tripped on his way to him. "Was is it, Cotton?" Gibbs asked.

"Where's his bloody parrot?" Pintel also asked, realizing that it was missing.

Cotton just kept having his index finger pointing straight at the ocean. They all turned their heads (Ragetti finally joined them) and saw that the tall, muscular pirate named Ares walking onto the beach and dripping with water. He was carrying a smaller body on his shoulders that they recognized immediately. "Marty!" They cried, rushing to him.

Ares set Marty down in the sand gently. "Marty! You alright?" Pintel asked, leaning down next to his friend. Marty coughed up some water and sat up, nodding while clutching his chest.

He then looked up at Ares, who was beginning to walk to Coldwood. "I don't get it." Marty said to his friends after clearing his throat, "I probably would've drowned, but he saved me. Why?" When no one answered, he continued, "Well? He's just part of Coldwood's crew! Why would he do that?"

"Look, mate, I don't know." Ragetti answered, "Let's just be thankful that your alive, okay?" Marty sighed and nodded again. They helped him to his feet as Coldwood began to talk to all of them from behind.

"Listen up!" He shouted, standing up perfectly straight, "We are going to head inland, towards the mountain you see in the center." It was kind of hard to miss, the mountain he was talking about, for it towered over the entire island. "Every survivor will come with us, or can join the unlucky ones." He nodded towards the ocean. They all looked and saw floating bodies in the distance. Ragetti gave a loud gulp.

"Good." Coldwood finished before leaning over to mutter something into Rex's ear. Rex nodded and walked towards where Gibbs and his friends were.

"All of you," he pointed at the five of them. "are in the front when we head out."

Gibbs tried to look taller against the brawny pirate as he asked, "And why's that?"

Rex laughed, showing his crooked teeth. "Simply for precaution. And that reminds me, you'll probably need some weapons." He turned and yelled, "OI! Ares! Gimme some swords would ya?" Rex looked back at Gibbs and was smirking as Ares arrived with the swords.

Once they were each handed one, Rex forced them towards where Coldwood was now studying his map. Gibbs had a terrible feeling that the only reason they decided that the five of them be in the front for 'precaution' was because whatever was in that jungle was _really _bad, and that was why they needed him, Marty, Pintel, Regetti, and Cotton in the front.

So the dangers could hit them first.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: FINALLY! I got it done! Yay! And I can't wait to write the next chapter, because so many of you guys are gonna be so happy!**

**As always, thank you for all the reviews, favorites and alerts! They mean so much to me!**

**And don't forget to review as well! I love hearing feedback from you guys!**


	11. Chapter 11

Night had come quicker than either could imagine. Jack spotted a cave nearby where they could camp for the night. Angelica, whose throat was sore from calling her son's name over and over again, didn't argue.

Angelica collected some wood to start a fire and Jack ran off to find food. Crickets chirped in the distance when she finally finished, and the fire was glowing brightly, making shadows dance around the cave. She slumped against the rock wall, exhausted.

She almost didn't want to stop for the night, because of her worries for Jason. But her legs were sore from walking, her throat and mouth were still dry from shouting. Of course, she told herself, if they kept going, she would most likely faint out of exhaustion or hunger.

Her eyes wandered down to her hands, which the ring Jack gave her was on her left index finger. It was lovely, complete with a circular emerald in the center and a skull engraved on each side. She wondered how he found it...and why it was his favorite.

"Ahem!" said a voice from the entrance of the cave. Angelica looked up and saw it was Jack, who was watching her examining the ring. In his hands were two ripe, red apples.

"Oh. You're back." She said as he came towards her.

"And I have food. Here," He tossed her an apple, and she caught it with both hands. "Lovely fire, by the way."

"Oh, thanks." Angelica tried not to look in his eyes, fearing that her heart might flutter that way again. "Where on Earth did you find these?" She held up her apple.

"On a tree. Weird, isn't it? That something as normal as an apple could be found in a bizarre place like this." Jack sat down about a yard away from her, also against the cave wall.

"Are you sure they aren't...poisonous?"

"Pretty sure. I saw a bright green bird eating a fallen one, before I scared it away." Jack said, then took a bite into his apple. After a moment, he smiled at her, "See? I'm still alive!"

Angelica rolled her eyes with a slight grin and took a bite into her own apple. It was quite sweet and took care of her sore throat. The only sound for a while was the crackling flames and the munching of the fruit. Jack then asked, "Say, can I ask you something?"

She shrugged, staring her almost-finished apple. "Sure. Why not?"

"If you didn't want me in Jason's life, then why did you send him after me?"

When Angelica didn't answer at first, Jack worried that he had made her upset. Before he could apologize, she answered, "Because...I thought I was going to die." She stared into the flames, "And...since my Aunt Camilla was very sick...Oh, Jack, I knew you would take him in your crew. I didn't want him to be alone in this world, you know?"

Jack was silent as he took this in. "So...you didn't want me to rescue you then?"

"Not at first, because then things would become complicated, like they are now. I actually hoped we would've gone separate ways if you did find me."

"But why is so bad that I'm the father? We can tell him, you know!"

"No! I told him his father left long before he was born! Which is true!" Angelica glared at him, "I don't want his heart to break like mine did. You left me, Jack. After you told me you loved me!"

"And I still do!" He said, "Look, I was young and foolish back then. We both were! Surely you recall the night when...you know..."

"Jason was conceived?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes! Because honestly, I don't remember it."

She laughed, "How many times must I say? You were drunk! So drunk, in the morning you thought I was some beautiful mermaid and kept calling me _ángel _over and over again."

He grinned, "Because you are one, love!" Angelica thanked the dim light to hide her blush. "Anyway, I do want to be with you. And Jason! We can live on the _Pearl, _as a family!"

"Please! Like you could settle down..."

"Technically, we'll still be on the _Pearl, _so..."

"Jack! I don't think it's in your nature to help raise a family." She said to him gently. "That's another reason why I never thought you wouldn't want to know about Jason."

He sighed and scooted closer to her, "Back then, maybe that was true. But Angelica, I didn't lie to you when I said I do love you."

"I believe you, Jack, it's just-" She couldn't find the words to explain her thoughts.

Jack leaned in closer, trying to find the answer in her eyes. "Just what? Is it because I left you? Seriously, that was fifteen years ago! And I'm sitting here, confessing my love to you by a marvelous fire you made yourself, eating apples from a random tree-!"

"Jack! I want to say I love you! But...I'm..." Angelica looked back at her hands, avoiding Jack's face.

"Worried? Afraid? Unable to admit your own feelings?" He asked with a broad grin, leaning back a little.

"Oh, like you didn't have that problem!" She threw up her hands before crossing her arms. "Look, I'm not going to lie and say I haven't thought of you all these years. But things have changed. I have been taking care of Jason and you have been-"

"I just want to know if you love me or not!" Jack blurted.

"I..." Again, no words could come out. Angelica feared that she was stuttering too much.

"Angelica..." Jack whispered, then did something out of the blue and unexpected (Well, what did you expect from Captain Sparrow?) He had leaned forward even more so that he was close enough to press his lips against hers.

She froze, mostly because out of the shock that her heart stopped inside her chest. Her eyes automatically closed, as did his. She had denied it over and over again, that her love for Jack was over. But Angelica couldn't help but have all her thoughts disappear as her mouth moved deeper into the kiss. His lips tasted sweet, and Jack's hand reached up to stroke her hair gently, and her hands found their way on his shoulders.

Angelica had leaned in too far and Jack almost fell backwards, but caught himself as they broke apart. Suddenly, they both started laughing at their clumsiness. She had kept her hands on his shoulders as they giggled together, and was still extremely close to him when he asked, "Well? Do you love me?"

She wanted to say no, but looking into those deep eyes that charmed her so many times before, she was torn. Jack knew her too well, and she just couldn't lie to him again.

With a deep breath, Angelica answered in a whisper and with a tiny smile, "Yes. I guess even after all of these years, I still do."

* * *

><p>"Come on, don't be a baby!" Anya called out to Jason from the top of a rather tall palm tree.<p>

"No thanks, I'm fine down here." He answered back, not wanting to reveal that he had never really climbed a palm tree before and didn't want to look like a fool doing so.

Anya giggled and remained where she was, scanning the area. "Our path heads into a narrow river!" She reported, "Followed by a thicket of thorn bushes!"

"Oh, well that's wonderful!" Jason said, throwing his hands up in frustration as Anya slid back down to the ground. She landed on her feet with grace as Jack the monkey screeched a welcome at her from Jason's shoulder.

"Let's go then, before it gets too dark." She said, looking at the setting sun. Anya led the way to the river with Jason closely behind with the monkey, Mr. Cotton's parrot circling above them in the sky.

The river was easy to cross, for it only went chest-deep. Fish with every color of the rainbow swam under them. It may have been as cold as ice, but Jack the monkey was still alright after he fell in by accident and came out shivering like crazy. Jason cuddled him against the dry part of his tunic, trying to bring the warmth back to the animal.

Now on to the thicket of thorn bushes. And these weren't just tiny thorns you would find on a rose's stem, these thorns were as long as fingers and as sharp as needles, pointing in all directions on the twisted bushes which they grew on.

"Um...are you sure there isn't another way around these?" Jason asked, eyeing the plants.

"Unless you would rather take the path through the quicksand," Anya told him, "then yes, this is the only way." She unsheathed her sword and tried to cut a trail, but it took more than five swings before she even made a dent.

"Hey, look!" Jason caught her arm, "There's a few bare patches. We can step in them to get through, okay?" Anya nodded and sheathed her sword. Jason went first to step in a patch of dirt where no thorn bush grew. He had to squeeze both feet in it, though.

About a yard away was another patch, so as he carefully reached his foot over there, Anya stepped where he currently was. And so they went like this through the entire field of thorns. Only Jason's sleeve got caught on one of them and it made a slit in the fabric. Jack stayed on his arm the entire time, now not as cold.

Finally, he made it out. With a sigh of relief, Jason let Jack the monkey climb onto his shoulder. "That wasn't so hard..." He said, turning around back to where he expected Anya to be, out of the thicket and by his side.

Instead, she gave a high-pitched scream as she lost her balance on the bare patch her foot was on. Her body tilted backwards, and she landed hard on her left arm in a large bush with many thorns that soon turned red with blood.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So...what did you think? Like? No like? Sorta like? REVIEW!**

**And answering just a fan 's question: Yes, pretty much all of them survived. All of the 'important' ones, anyway. I just didn't know their names! :P**

**Thank you guys SO MUCH for all the feedback! You all are awesome :)**


	12. Chapter 12

"ANYA!" Jason cried out, before he rushed to her side, jumping over the thorns as quickly as possible then landing in the bare patch where she had fallen. "Anya, are you okay?"

She groaned, clutching her bleeding arm. Jason gently lifted her up, and then noticed how she was in too much pain to walk over to where the thicket ended.

A small sigh left him before he placed an arm under her knees and another around her back. It was difficult, but Jason managed to carry her over the bushes. He silently thanked God for her lightness, and carefully sat her down on a boulder.

"Oh, Jason, it hurts terribly!" Anya told him, showing her left arm. It had many thorns sticking out of it, along with red trails of blood dripping off of her skin.

"Um…" He said, sitting down on the boulder next to hers and slowly taking her left hand and lifting the arm so he could examine it better.

"Can you please remove them?" She begged, her green eyes beginning to water from the pain, "I would do them myself, but I guess I'm too afraid." Jason's eyebrows lifted when she said that. He couldn't believe someone like her could be afraid of anything.

"Alright." He said, then gingerly grabbing the end of the thorn nearest to him. Anya clenched her jaw and looked away. Jack the monkey cuddled against her leg. Jason yanked it out so quickly she only had time to gasp a little before he went on to the next one.

Nine thorns later, Anya's arm now only had blood oozing out of it. "Oh, damn it." She muttered, trying to stop the flowing by pressing her arm against her chest.

"Here, allow me." Jason said in a polite tone. He tore off a strip of fabric from the bottom of his tunic, grabbed her left hand again to lift her arm up, used the fabric as a makeshift bandage, and with a snug knot he tied it around her wound.

Anya exhaled, "Thank you."

"_De nada_." Jason grinned slightly, then realized he was still holding her hand, and quickly let go.

She giggled at him, and then looked down at her bandage. "It seems to have stopped the bleeding for now." She said, then saw that his cheeks were bright pink. "Jason? What is it?"

"Nothing." He answered as she scooted closer to him.

"You're lying. And seem to be embarrassed."

"What? No I'm not!" He bolted up, noticing how close she had gotten.

"Oh, please! You look redder than a cherry!" Anya stood up next to him, putting her hands on her hips. "What is it?"

"I said nothing! Now let's keep moving-"

"Or we could rest here! Since the sun is setting and there's probably tons of beasts in this jungle." She said, gesturing at the sunset.

"Fine, whatever." Jason said, refusing to look in her beautiful green eyes.

"And Jason?"

"Yeah?"

Anya put both hands on his shoulders, and then leaned up on her tiptoes, kissing his tan cheek. "Thanks again." She gave him a little smile before leaving to find firewood.

Jason stayed where he was, frozen out of shock of what just happened. One of his hands reached up and touched the spot where the kiss still lingered.

Jack the monkey smiled by his feet, and Mr. Cotton's parrot landed next to him, squawking cheerfully.

Jason gave them a look of annoyance, "What are you looking at?" He asked, before walking to where Anya had gone off.

* * *

><p>A bright light shined in Jack's eyes, causing him to wake up. The first thing he noticed, besides the sunlight, was Angelica's head on his steadily rising chest. He grinned, stroking some of her brown hair away from her face. She stirred a little in her sleep, and managed to curl closer to him. Their fire was long gone, and two apple cores rested beside it.<p>

Then he heard something outside the cave that caught his attention. Voices were mumbling and smashing through the trees. Without waking Angelica, Jack slowly picked up his sword and held it out towards the entrance in case if they came in. What if it was Coldwood and his crew?

"Bloody jungle," muttered a voice that seemed way too familiar to Jack. He then noticed that laying on the floor wasn't going to do him any good fighting the strangers, so he tried to shift to a sitting position without making Angelica fall off of his chest. It was quite difficult and he didn't accomplish anything as the voices continued.

"Ah, shut up, or you'll wake every beast here!" demaded someone closer to the cave. Jack swore under his breath, then cursed to himself inside his mind on making some noise.

"Mmm..." Angelica mumbled beside him.

"Shh...stay asleep." Jack whispered to her, not wanting her to wake while those people where still outside the cave.

"Well, well, well!" laughed the figure at the entrance of the cave. Jack's head snapped to it, and he couldn't make it out at first. It was a tall man, with a peg leg and a wide hat, hands on his hips, and a broad, crooked-tooth grin on his face.

"Oh, no." Jack said quietly to himself.

"Jack Sparrow! Long time no see, eh?" The man said, "Who's your lady friend?"

"Hello, Hector." Jack muttered, finally sitting up against the rocky wall.

"By God, that's not Blackbeard's daughter, is it?" Barbossa asked, coming into the cave, his wooden lag clanking against the ground.

"Cap'n? Are you talking to someone?" asked a pirate that peeked his head in the cave that Jack recognized as his old friend Scrum.

"Jack...?" Angelica asked, slowly getting out of slumber.

"Oh, great." Jack rolled his eyes in frustration.

"It is too!" Barbossa said to Jack, pointing at her.

"I never said she wasn't!" Jack shouted a little too loud.

"Jack? What's-" Angelica was now fully awake and sat up with Jack. She suddenly noticed Barbossa, and yelled with anger, "YOU! You're the one who poisoned my father!"

Jack grabbed her arm as she charged to her feet when Barbossa told her, "Yes, that was me. And that was a good fifteen years ago, so forget about it!" He turned back, "C'mon, Scrum, let's go."

"Wait!" Jack cried, struggling to his feet. Angelica was already stomping out of the cave after them, "What are you even doing here? No, wait, how did you find this place?"

"Simple," Barbossa said, gathering the rest of his crew together outside, "Singapore."

"Um...sorry?"

"That's where we met a man named Nathaniel Coldwood. We both found out about the legendary Seven Jewels. His crew headed out before us, and I knew what kind of man he was: Power-hungry, only wanting fame and to be feared by all. I also knew deep down no man should have control over the seas, so that is why we are here, to destroy the Jewels."

"And to get the diamond chest which they rest in!" Scrum said excitedly, "Also, Coldwood did some mighty damage to the _Queen Anne's Revenge _when we met each other in the Atlantic, and we want to get even!"

"Excellent! Coldwood and us aren't exactly on good terms either! Perhaps we could tag along-" Jack began to offer, hardly managing to keep up with Barbossa as he lead his crew through the jungle.

"Oh, no! I am _not _travelling with this murderer!" Angelica cut off, walking behind Jack.

"And you want to face millions of blood-thirsty monkeys again? Alone?" Jack asked her. She glared at him but didn't respond.

"Look, Jack," Barbossa put a hand on his shoulder, "You know I would love to have you along, but it's just..."

"What? Her?" He guestured at Angelica, who most of Barbossa's crew was eyeing at now, "I'll take care of her! Besides, she promises she won't be any trouble, right love?"

Angelica scoffed and crossed her arms, "I guess not. As long as _he_ doesn't tempt me to stab him in the heart!" She pointed at Barbossa.

"Trust me, miss, I have more important things to do than torment you." Barbossa said to her, stepping over a fallen tree branch, "and I also just realized that you, Jack, are no use to me and on how to get to the Jewels if you even _do _come along."

"Ah," Jack held up a single finger, "but I do have this with this!" He pulled out his compass, which had been in his coat pocket.

Angelica's jaw dropped, "You had that the _ENTIRE_ time and you didn't _TELL ME_?" She shouted, angrily.

"It didn't work the last time I tried it!" Jack protested.

"Then why would it work now?" Barbossa asked, stopping next to where the palm trees weren't as thick.

Jack shrugged, standing beside him, "Here, try it out." He tossed the compass and Barbossa caught it with the hand that wasn't resting on his sword. Angelica, Jack, and the rest of the crew all leaned forward slightly as he opened it. The red arrow was spinning out of control, no surprise to Jack.

Barbossa scoffed and closed it after staring at it for a minute. "This is worthless."

"Oh, give it to me!" Angelica demanded, snatching it out of the pirate's hand and holding it in her own. She opened it, and everyone leaned in again, including Barbossa. She stared at the spinning arrow calmly and completely still. Jack was about to say to forget about it and close it for her.

But then the arrow stopped. It pointed a little off to their left. "There!" Angelica pointed along with the compass, "Jason's that way!"

"Who?" Everyone but Jack asked in unison.

"I'll explain later," Jack told them, "but I suggest we follow her, or stay here and be eaten by savage monkeys."

Barobossa caught his shoulder gruffly, "And is this 'Jason' going to get us to the Jewels?" He hissed in Jack's ear.

"My dear Hector," Jack said, "don't worry! We'll get there! And obviously the compass works! I suggest we find where Angelica has charged off to, or otherwise we might not get the compass back." Smashing of the jungle floor could be heard slowly fading away.

"Ugh. Very well." Barbossa shoved him away, "But if you don't help us get to those bloody Jewels soon, Jack, yer gonna regret ever stumbling across us." His crew nodded in agreement.

"Absolutely." Jack smiled, then turned around, "Uh...Angelica?" he called out.

"Over here, Jack!" She called out from somewhere in the thicket of palm trees. Quickly, all the pirates rushed after her, not wanting to loose the only thing that could lead them to the legendary treasure.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I feel so bad! It took me forever to post this chapter, and I'm so sorry! *dips head in shame***

**Anyway, I hoped you liked it!...and don't forget to click that button below and review! **


	13. Chapter 13

"Let me get this straight," Barbossa said, holding up a hand, "you have a _son_? And you had it with _her_?" He pointed at Angelica behind him.

"You sound surprised." Jack observed, "And yes, I do."

"I already feel sorry for the poor lad." Barbossa said under his breath. Angelica failed to hide a smile.

Jack glared at the other captain, "Ha ha, very amusing."

"Jack, you never struck me as the fatherly type, that's all." Barbossa smiled, showing his dirty teeth. They all were traveling alongside a river, which seemed to flow away from the massive mountain in the center of the island.

"I could be if I wanted to!" Jack said.

"How much farther, Miss?" Scrum whined to Angelica, breathing heavily.

She shrugged, "I'm not sure. The arrow seems to be saying that Jason's heading to the mountain." She looked up at the mountain, which was blocking out the sun.

"Why in God's name would he be going to the Jewels?" Barbossa asked, side-stepping a boulder.

"Perhaps he thinks that's where we are!" Angelica said, rushing towards the front of the group, holding out the compass out in front of her.

Jack caught her arm before she could get too far ahead. "We'll get there, don't worry. But don't forget that's also where Coldwood is heading."

"I know!" She jerked his hand off her arm, "that's why we need to hurry and get there!"

"I agree with the lady!" Barbossa said, stepping in front of them, "so let's move it, men!" His crew groaned and followed their captain.

Angelica kept walking, keeping her eyes on the compass. Jack thought this would be an excellent time to start a conversation. "You know, he has your eyes." He said to her.

"What? Who?" She asked, staring up at him.

"Jason, of course." Jack told her, smiling at the fact that he got her attention.

"Well, did you notice he also has my father's chin?" Angelica asked.

"Erm, no. I actually never noticed your dear father's chin, because it was always hidden by that beard of his."

Angelica rolled her eyes and this time succeeded on hiding her smile. Jack continued on, "Jason also has your Spanish accent!"

"Of course, he grew up in Spain!" She laughed, "He does have your hair, though. And the same skin tone. And your laugh."

Jack grinned, "You remember what my laugh is like?"

Angelica's cheeks faintly turned pink, "Yes, because of recent events. I didn't know it until these past few days."

Jack's heart fell a little, but he carried on, "I also noticed how Jason wears that cross necklace of yours."

"I gave it to him when he was very young." Angelica explained, "And he seems to like to wear red headbands, like you." She nodded to the top of his head.

"Why wouldn't he? It seems to bring out people's eyes." Jack patted his own headband. Angelica giggled, and then quickly stopped herself.

"Oi! Jack!" Scrum called from ahead. Jack and Angelica quickly ran to where the other pirates were hiding behind some bushes. Barbossa shushed at them, and then pointed to where a group of people were walking a ways away from their position. Jack noticed one had a wide hat with a white feather sticking out of it.

"Is that…?" He whispered, squatting next to Barbossa.

"Aye, Nathaniel Coldwood." Barbossa answered, looking around the bush with disgust.

"Let's take 'em! Now!" hissed a rather tall and skinny member of the crew. Others nodded in agreement.

"Ah, but we are outnumbered." Barbossa told them. They all looked upset after hearing that.

"It seems they're going to the mountain." Angelica said, observing them.

"Should we follow?" Scrum asked his captain.

"Nay, but we need to get there before he does." Barbossa answered, scratching his beard while thinking.

Jack thought about it as well, and then snapped his fingers when the answer popped in his head. "I got it! Angelica," he turned to her, "is the arrow pointing in a different direction where Coldwood is going?"

"Um…" She glanced down at the compass, and then nodded.

"Great! We'll just go with the compass! Since, obviously, that's where Jason is going also!" He said with a smile.

"Hmm..." Barbossa said, narrowing his eyes, "I thought you said before this compass wouldn't work."

"Well it is _now_!" Jack told him, "and do you have a better idea, Hector?"

Barbossa glared at him even more, "I guess not." He said, and then standing up once the coast was clear. "We'll follow yer compass then." Jack grinned and stood up as well, then helping Angelica to her feet.

"Can't we take a break first, Cap'n?" Scrum moaned.

"You just did. Now, move out!" Barbossa ordered. His crew all got to their feet and let Angelica be first so they could follow her. She led the way, eyes on the red arrow.

"If this boy is anything like you, Jack, I have a feeling we'll get there in either an odd way or in the longest way possible." Barbossa said, walking beside Jack and adjusting his own hat.

Jack gave him a look, but continued on. _Was_ Jason like him? Or was he more like Angelica? Or worse, like his grandfathers?

Jack shuddered at the thought, and then saw Angelica peek behind her shoulder at him. She gave him a small smile, and then turned back around. Jack's heart seemed to stop for a second, and then began beating like crazy.

Barbossa only grinned a little to himself and looked away from Jack and back to his exhausted crew.

* * *

><p>Jack the monkey was screeching ahead of them again. Jason glared at him, and reached down to take Anya's good hand. She grasped it as he helped heave her up in the entrance.<p>

They had woken up early because Anya had insisted they head to the mountain as soon as possible. That's where they were now, climbing into a rather small cave that lead into a dark tunnel.

"Where exactly are these magic gems?" Jason asked, trying to make out shapes in the pitch-black tunnel. He and Anya had to lean over slightly in order to fit inside.

Anya shivered a little from the sudden chills, "Jewels," she corrected, "and I think they're in a large room in the very center of the mountain." She craned her head around, unable to see what was around them.

Jason groaned and leaned against the rocky wall. He was extremely tired from all the hiking they did to get here, and they hadn't eaten at all since they left.

"C'mon, the sooner we get there, the sooner we'll find my uncle. And hopefully, your mother." Anya said, taking his hand again and leading him farther into the tunnel.

"Ugh. Fine." Jason grumbled, but didn't let her hand go. Jack the monkey was already running ahead, and Mr. Cotton's parrot was busy flying with him.

The sun was almost beginning to set when Jason thought they were lost, then Anya shouted, "I see it! Over there!" which echoed around them. Jason gave a sigh of relief as he saw a bright light at the end of their path.

It was as if a single beam of light had found it's way to shine in the center of the large room where the tunnel ended. Jason could see Mr. Cotton's parrot flap his way to the light with Jack the monkey jumping up and down. Under the light was raised platform with a chest that seemed diamond-like resting on it.

"That's it! The Seven Jewels!" Anya gasped, staring at the diamond chest with awe. It glittered back at her, and Jason could tell there was different colors inside of it. Before she could rush towards it, he snatched her arm and held it tightly. She looked at him, bewildered, "What is it?"

Jason was completely silent, eyes darting around. Not one person made a sound, and the large cave was eerily quiet as well. After a few seconds, he leaned over and whispered into Anya's ear:

"We're not alone."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hehe another cliffhanger! What do YOU think is gonna happen? Any thoughts? REVIEW! Please? :)**

**Speaking of which, thanks for all the lovely reviews everybody! I love you all! :D**


	14. Chapter 14

**THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU for all the lovely reviews! And I'm sooo sorry this took a while to post! But it's here now, so I'll stop the rambling so you may read! :D**

* * *

><p>There seemed to be no one else there, as far as Anya could tell. What on earth could Jason be talking about? "Um...what's-?" She was about to ask him, but he quickly covered her mouth with his hand as he breathed heavily, eyes darting at everything.<p>

The monkey that had come along with them scurried to their side, trembling with fear. And that's when she heard it: a snarl that echoed throughout the empty cave which held the most valuable treasure of all time.

Her and Jason both tilted their heads up in unison, and gasped when they saw a bright blue jaguar slinking along the edge of a cliff high on the rocky wall. It's yellow eyes were fixed on them, and Anya was too afraid to look away.

Jason began to unsheathe his sword the same time taking his hand off of Anya's mouth, but the jaguar caught him in the act. With another growl, the cat pounced off and landed on the floor with hardly a sound. Then, out of the shadows, two more blue jaguars came with the same hunger in their eyes.

Anya instinctively pulled out her own sword and pointed it at the beasts. They barred their sharp fangs at her as they approached closer. Even Cotton's parrot seemed frightened as them as he hovered above.

The first jaguar advanced on Anya, and Jason stepped protectively in front of her. The other two walked around so now the teenagers and monkey were surrounded. Jack the monkey screeched nervously, and this must have triggered something in the cats, because immediately after that they pounced at them.

Anya was lunged at the one to her right, slicing a long cut on the jaguar's face. It recoiled and whimpered, but before you know it, sharp claws were digging in Anya's back. She screamed and dropped her sword, blinded by the pain. The weight of the other blue jaguar forced her forward to the rocky ground, and she was sure it was going to kill her.

Suddenly, the weight was off of her. She pushed herself up with her elbows and soon heard Jason saying, "Anya! Anya! Are you okay?" while kneeling next to her.

"I'll live." She told him, wincing from the pain on her back where blood was trickling down. She looked up at him, and gasped, "Oh, God! Jason!" Her right hand reached up to touch the long, jagged scratch above his left eye.

"Just a cut. No need to worry." He told her, brushing the blood that was streaming down onto his face away with the back of his hand. Anya quickly looked around, and saw two of the blue jaguars were dead, and the one she had scratched had ran off.

Jason helped her to her feet, but the wounds from her back were too great. He lead her to where the diamond chest was, and sat her down gently on the stone steps leading up to it. Jack the monkey ran by her side as the parrot flapped down by her feet.

"Do you need anything?" He asked her, brown eyes full of worry.

Anya half-smiled, "I don't think there's anything here that can help me." After a moment, she then turn her head around, nodding to the chest, "So that's the Seven Jewels? I wonder what they look like..."

Jason shrugged, pressing his hand against his scratch in order to try to stop the bleeding. "Probably like jewels..." He answered, also staring at the sparkling chest.

Anya slowly reached towards it, "Uncle dedicated almost his whole life searching for them...he was obsessed in having them..." Only inches away and she would be able to open it, "all the things he did to get here..."

"Anya!" Jason hissed, his eyes fixed on something in the shadows. She ignored him as her fingers came to rest on the diamond-like material that the chest was made of. He grabbed her shoulder, trying to get her attention. Anya cried out in pain and brought her arm back to Jason, only to push him away with it.

"_What the hell_?" She yelled, angry that the agony from her wounds were back, and now the old wounds on her arm from those thorns. Jason shushed her, but it was too late.

A voice echoed throughout the large cavern, "Well, well, well...it looks like someone already beat us to it."

Anya's green eyes widened, knowing who the voice belonged to.

* * *

><p>"Here it is!" Angelica cried, pointing to an entrance to the gigantic mountain.<p>

"It's quite small..." Jack said, examining the circular opening. It seemed to lead into a dark tunnel, which as far as he could see, had no light at the end.

"We'll manage." Barbossa grumbled, taking out his sword, "I'll lead with you, miss. In case of what lies ahead in that tunnel."

Jack stepped forward, "I believe I can do that, Hector!" He unsheathed his sword, but lost grip and it dropped to the jungle floor. "Ah, well..." He picked it up quickly, "NOW I can!"

Barbossa rolled his eyes and put his sword away. Jack smiled and went next to Angelica, "After you, Jack." She told him, gesturing at the entrance.

Jack took a deep breath and walked inside. It was _really _dark and a bit chilly. He could hear Angelica come in behind him, and Barbossa and his crew following. They had to lean over just so they wouldn't bump their heads against the ceiling, and Jack couldn't tell how far the tunnel even went.

Angelica let out a frustrated noise, and then a snap sound echoed off the walls. Jack guessed it was the compass closing. "Problem?" He asked.

"I can't see anything! We could be attacked at any second! Or what if there was a different way that Jason went? Or-"

"You need to stop all this worrying, love." Jack cut her off, "Yes, it's dark. But if Jason got through it and I bet he _is _still alive, so don't worry!"

"Easy for you to say! You-!"

"Oh, just SHUT IT!" Scrum shouted from the end of the line. "I've had enough of your arguing!"

"Aye!" Most of the other crew agreed.

Jack rolled his eyes and continued on. After endless hiking and one quick break, he finally spotted the end. "There!" He pointed, and the pirates behind him rushed forward to the faint light. As they got closer, he realized that the end of the tunnel lead out into a large cave-like room.

When they reached the end, Jack could see that the room was cone-shaped, the ceiling getting narrower as it got higher. A beam of light came from a small hole at the very top, and became a spotlight on the sparkling chest directly below it. Jack assumed it was the diamond chest Scrim told him about.

Then, Angelica gasped loudly, and almost screamed. His eyes flew to where he saw a large group of people standing at the opposite end, somewhat in the shadows.

A tall, muscular man was holding back a lithe girl who had a messy auburn braid and tears streaks down her face. Jack recognized her...but couldn't figure out her name fast before a voice said, "Welcome Sparrow! And I see you also brought Captain Barbossa!"

A loud gulp escaped Jack, for he knew who that was. The leader of the group was wearing a large hat with a white feather sticking out of it. His black hair tangled, his waistcoat splashed with mud, his smile wide and crazed. He wasn't the Coldwood Jack had met days ago, this Coldwood looked like he was on the verge of madness.

Laying at the leader's feet was a body...a boy to be more exact. His eyes were black and closed, his body was crumpled and motionless. Ragged breathing came out of his slightly-opened mouth. Blood ran down from his long cut above one of his eyebrows, ending at a larger pool of blood that splattered the rocky terrain underneath.

And what's worse, clutched in Coldwood's hand was a familiar looking voodoo doll.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Again, I apologize for the lateness! But I'm so happy that I finally finished it! :D What did you think of it? Like? No like? Thoughts? Feelings? **

**Don't forget to please review! Every single one of them make my day! And I'm so thankful for all the reviews I have already received! You guys rock!**


	15. Chapter 15

"Oh, sure, he calls _you _'Captain!" Jack mumbled to Barbossa.

Barbossa ignored him, "Nathaniel Coldwood," he shouted, "either surrender or fight us! I will not let you get a hold of the Jewels!"

Coldwood laughed menacingly. "Really? Because in case you haven't noticed, Hector, you are outnumbered!"

Jack cocked his head at Coldwood's large group. "Gibbs? Marty?" He said to his crew mates, who looked rather exhausted.

"Cap'n!" Pintel exclaimed, "You survived!"

"You sound surprised!" Jack said.

"_JASON!_" Angelica finally cried, almost charging past Jack and towards the unconscious body on the ground. Coldwood's first mate, One-Eyed Rex, quickly pulled out a pistol and aimed it at Jason's head. Angelica halted the same time Jack grabbed her arm.

"Stay back, lady," Rex warned, his eye glaring at her, "or else."

"_WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HIM?_" Angelica demanded to Coldwood. Her voice echoed throughout the cave.

"What was necessary." He answered calmly.

"Uncle, how could you?" The girl sobbed, trying to get free of the large arms that held her back.

"Quiet, Anya!"

"NO!" Anya screamed, more tears spilling down her face, "and Ares, let me go!" She looked up at the pirate keeping her at bay. Ares didn't say a word nor change his expression.

Coldwood turned away from his niece and said to Barbossa, "I will never surrender! I am _this_ close to having the greatest treasure of all time and _no one_ is going to stand in my way. Especially you and Sparrow!"

Barbossa lifted his sword a tad higher, "Very well," and before anyone could protest or say another word, he yelled, "ATTACK!" and his crew charged towards Coldwood's crew.

Jack had put his arms up to cover himself from the pirates running around him, but he did notice Angelica weave her way through the forming battle, and towards her unconscious son. And at the same time, Coldwood was slashing a path to the glittering chest.

He was torn. One part told him to run after Angelica, for he could see her already in a duel with One-Eyed Rex. The other part was listening to Barbossa shout from a distance, "Jack! Stop Coldwood! Destroy the Jewels!"

His mind made itself up after endless arguing, and he rushed after Coldwood. _Angelica will be fine...she knows how to defend herself..._ He kept thinking to himself, but a tug in his chest told him to go back...

People were fighting around the raised platform where the chest was. Jack casually walked up to it, careful not to bump anyone. The chest sparkled under the beam of light as he neared it. He reached out to open the latch, hearing lots of yells and screams behind him from the battle.

Then something was pressing against his neck, _hard._ He reached up, choking, but found there was nothing there. The invisible force tightened, and he couldn't get any air in. Jack took a few steps back, his heart beating quickly. _What is happening?_

A menacing laugh could be heard behind him, and out of the corner of his eye, Jack could make out a tall, dark figure. The figure was holding up the voodoo doll while wrapping his fingers around the doll's neck. "Please, Sparrow. It's like you _want _me to kill you!" Coldwood said with a crazed smile.

He released his fingers around the doll's neck, and instantly Jack's windpipe opened. He gasped for air and leaned over, breathing heavily. "Now, back away, and you just might be spared..." Coldwood's other hand held up one of his silver swords, which was covered in red blood. Jack stared at it, still out of breath.

Jack slowly unsheathed his own sword, and pointed it at the other captain, "I...have seen...what happens when...one person tries...to...control the seas." He said between breaths.

Coldwood grin grew broader, "As you wish." And before Jack could draw in another breath, he lunged at him, sword slashing down. Jack deflected it, and sliced towards Coldwood's chest. But Coldwood was much quicker, and more swift on his moves than Jack. He swung down on Jack from above, and Jack blocked it just in time before it his his forehead. "Give up, Sparrow. I've been training since I could barely walk in the art of sword fighting. There's no way you could beat me." Coldwood hissed at Jack, a sneer on his face as he pressed his sword against Jack's, the voodoo doll still clutched in his hand.

Jack tried to concentrate on pushing himself back up, but all he was focused on was a duel happening on the other side of the cave. It was Angelica, slashing away at One-Eyed Rex, who was brutally fighting back. Already her arm was bleeding, and her side. But she ignored her wounds, and turned and twisted her body with the battle. Rex was a lot larger than her, and brought his sword down angrily at her chest right under her collarbone. Blood splattered and Angelica was forced backwards to the rocky ground.

Anger and worry flared in Jack, enough to bring him strength to get Coldwood's weight of of his weapon. The other captain staggered backwards, a bit surprised. Jack knew he would have to deal with Coldwood before he could help Angelica.

"Are you really going to try to beat me again, Sparrow?" He asked, holding the voodoo doll up slightly, as if to remind Jack that he still had it.

Before Jack could answer, someone came behind him and said, "He's not going to do it alone." Jack turned sharply and saw Jason with a slightly bloody sword and the cut above his eye covered in dried blood. His expression showed hatred, and his stance was a little crooked. He almost looked like it was difficult to stand for so long.

"Jason? You look awful!" was the first thing that came out of Jack's mouth.

Coldwood simply laughed, "You can't be serious! _You _will fight me as well?"

"Oh, but I am. I think _you_ forget that my mother has been teaching _me _how to use a sword since I was a child. And I haven't forgotten that you kidnapped her _and_ forced us to come to this bloody island to get some damn jewels that will you let you control the wind and tide!" Jason's voice raised, and his eyebrows narrowed.

"You two are going to keep me from the greatest treasure of all time?" Coldwood sounded if such a thing was preposterous.

Jack looked at him square in the eye, "I'm going to tell you something I told to a young man a while ago," He leaned forward slightly and raised his weapon higher, "_Not all treasure is silver and gold._" Jason nodded in agreement.

Coldwood looked back and forth at them, the battle between his and Barbossa's crew was still happening around them, but he didn't even seem to notice. "Alright, young Jason, it is your choice to fight alongside for the man who has been lying to you this entire time."

Jason blinked, "What?"

"To avenge the abduction of the mother who also has been keeping the truth from you." Coldwood shifted his stance and gave a smug grin to Jack.

"Don't listen to him, Jason-" Jack began to say.

"What secrets_?_"Jason's brown eyes were wide as he stared into Jack's. "_Have _you been lying to me?"

Jack couldn't find the right words. He could see Angelica trying to get up, and one of Barbossa's crew came to help her, but then got shot in the back and collapsed to the ground.

Coldwood smiled evilly, his dark eyes glanced at the chest, then at Jack, then at Jason. "Sparrow is your real father." He reached up to touch a ruby strung around his neck, and Jack remembered Angelica saying something about it...how he can force you to do whatever he wants...

Jason was flabbergasted, his eyes darting around the ground, as if trying to sort something out. "But...how...why...?"

"Look, none of that matters now, does it?" Coldwood inched his way to the chest, "I'm sure they had their reasons." He then snapped his fingers the same time he set his other hand on the diamond chest.

Jack didn't know what to think. Was Jason upset? Disappointed? He tried to search his son's face, but before he could tell what the expression read, a large hand grabbed him around the throat, and the same happened to Jason.

Ares was choking them both, and had enough strength to lift them both off the ground and squeeze even tighter. At the same time, Coldwood slowly opened the sparkling diamond chest.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know! This chapter took FOREVER to post! Because I started writing it...then went blank...then two days later I'd start again...then blank out. Ugh! It was so frustrating!**

**But now it's done! And all you lovelies can review! Didya like it? Or no like it? Tell please! I love the feedback from you guys!**

**And thanks again and again for the reviews so far and favorites and waiting! I feel so bad it took this long! Hopefully the next chapter will be out sooner!**


	16. Chapter 16

One blue. One red. One yellow. One orange. One purple. One green. And one indigo. All sitting there in a perfect row, each the exact same size as a potato. And inscribed on each was a unique, small rune. All seven glittered inside the chest, and looked like they haven't been touched in hundreds of years.

Coldwood gazed at them hungrily.

Jack grasped onto Ares's hand that was squeezing his throat, "Coldwood...you don't understand what-" He choked out, but Ares tightened his grip before he could finish.

At Ares's other hand, Jason was focused on prying away the large fingers from his throat, but was having no success. Beads of sweat trickled down from under his dark, shaggy hair. He was also having trouble getting air to his lungs.

Coldwood slowly reached in and grasped the blue one, lifting it up so it was eye-level with him. A loud and long, "NO!" could be heard behind them, and Jack knew that voice belonged to Barbossa.

Coldwood spun around and pointed his pistol straight at Barbossa, saying, "One more word out of you, and you'll regret it. _I _have all the power now, Barbossa!" A mad smile appeared on his face.

Barbossa wasn't going to let Coldwood get away so easily. With a booming yell, he charged for the other captain, dodging the bullets being shot at him. Barbossa slashed away at him, beads of new sweat already tricking down his brow.

And just as this new duel had begun, someone must have attacked Ares from behind. He grunted with pain, and loosened his grip just enough so Jack and Jason could escape and fall back to the rocky ground. Ares turned, and there stood Anya, no more tears on her face and a sword with a bloody tip in her hand. Ares touched the long but non-life threatening red cut in the middle of his back, confused on why she would do such a thing.

While the brawny pirate was distracted, Jack began to quietly walk away. He then saw the fight between Barbossa and Coldwood. Barbossa now had a jagged cut across his cheek and Coldwood still had the blue Jewel tucked safely in his coat.

Jack crept silently behind them, careful to be as stealthy as he could possible, and was now next to the diamond chest. The Jewels glittered back at him, making the light dance across his face. He gingerly picked up the green one, which had a tiny triangular rune inscribed on it. Instantly, he could feel the flow of energy that the Jewel possessed, and knew with a simple thought, he could create a hurricane to destroy an entire island, or a deadly storm that could last for weeks.

"Wait! What are you doing?" Coldwood cried, after knocking Barbossa off his feet. But now he was staring at Jack, "Do you have any idea how much power you're holding in your hand?"

Jack looked him in the eye and nodded, "Aye, mate. But no man should have power over the seas." He then held the green Jewel high in the air, and as Coldwood screamed, "_NOOOO!_" Jack smashed it to the ground.

The Jewel broke into thousands of tiny green pieces, which scattered all over the rocky floor, and a whooshing sound escaped from it. "_You complete idiot!_" Coldwood growled, coming up to Jack. Jack reached for his sword, but then realized he had dropped it when Ares had choked him. But Coldwood wasn't worried about him, he was focused on the tiny fragmants which he was leaning over, trying to collect.

"It's too late, Coldwood!" Barbossa yelled, getting to his feet, "Now you can't control the North Pacific!" Coldwood snapped around and glared at the other captain, opening his mouth to shout something back, but was cut off by Jack quickly snatching the yellow Jewel and throwing it to the ground. Another whooshing noise escaped from it as it shattered like the green one.

"_STOP_!" Coldwood screamed, and then launched himself at Jack. He wasn't quick enough, and Coldwood knocked him to the hard ground.

"Get off!" Jack managed to say before he noticed Barbossa now advancing on the chest, ready to destroy the rest of the Jewels.

"Dammit!" Coldwood swore quickly, also seeing Barbossa. He reached for that ruby around his neck, but Jack yanked it off before he could go control Ares again. Before anyone could stop him, he tossed it at the cave wall, and like the Jewels, it shattered into thousands of pieces. But, a peculiar cloud of black smoke escaped from the shards, and then vanished into thin air.

Coldwood's eyes widened at the shattered bits, then they narrowed at Jack. Jack, however, had used this rare opportunity to escape.

But the thing was, he didn't need to.

Someone had yanked Coldwood off Jack and thrown him roughly towards the crystal chest. It was Ares, who had such a furious and loathing look on his face, it even frightened Jack a little. Anya had joined Barbossa, who had just smashed the indigo Jewel. Coldwood, who not a moment ago looked like he was about to loose it, now was staring at Ares with complete confusion, "I-"

"Save your breath, you filthy liar." Ares spat at him, his voice deep and gruff. Jack was now struggling to his feet, and wasn't even focused on Ares's first words since he arrived; for his eyes were fixed on Angelica.

She was using all her strength to get up, for their son was now dueling One-Eyed Rex. Coldwood's first mate had a long cut along his face, probably from Jason. He slashed away at the younger boy, determined to destroy him. But Jason was quick and light on his feet, like his mother. And like his mother, he was ignoring every wound, new and old, in order to stay strong and fight Rex.

Angelica had made eye contact with Jack now, and mouthed his name to him. His heart melted, for he loved it when she spoke his name with her perfect lips. It would make butterflies appear n his stomach, and if he wasn't trying to act tough, make him smile. But not a second after that moment, a lot of things happened at once.

* * *

><p>Ares had grabbed Coldwood by the collar, shouting in his face, "I'm going to kill you! For tricking me, and almost every bloody being you've encountered!" But Coldwood only grinned slyly, and pulled a knife from the inside of his coat, and stabbed Ares in the stomach.<p>

At the same time, Anya was holding the purple Jewel as Barbossa destroyed the orange one. But she wasn't doing this out of greed, she was looking at Ares's body crumpling to the ground, complete and absolute shock in her eyes. Tears began to form as her mouth gaped open and her chin trembling.

Also during this, Jason had managed to slice Rex across the chest, opening a deep gash that began to bleed terribly. And not a moment later, Angelica had managed to fetch a fallen gun nearby, and took quick aim to shoot Rex in the center of his forehead. The bulky pirate froze, then as also collapsed to the rocky floor, leaving a pool of his own blood beneath him.

"Uncle..." Anya whispered, still only having eyes for Ares's corpse, "how could you?"

"C'mon, girl, destroy the Jewel!" Barbossa hissed, for he had just shattered the red Jewel.

Coldwood stood up straight, spitting out blood from his mouth from before. "I did what had to be done, Anya." He answered, then took the blue Jewel out of his coat pocket. He smiled like a madman, "Now, give me your Jewel, or perhaps I'll drown Cuba! Or send a massive maelstrom to every corner of the seas!"

Anya blinked at her uncle, holding back tears. Barbossa was getting impatient, and Jack was reached quietly for a sword that was near a dead pirate. He planned to kill Coldwood from behind before anymore damage could be done.

Of course, Jason shouted, "Jack! Come quick!" right then, and everyone who wasn't still fighting in the shrinking battle turned to face him. Angelica was fading, and fast. Her wounds were too great, and she had lost too much blood. Of course, Coldwood saw Jack with the sword, and instinctively took out his.

"Enough of this!" Barbossa shouted, and hit Anya's hand so the purple Jewel dropped out of her hand and hit the floor, shattering and releasing the whooshing sound.

Coldwood swirled back around, cursing at both Barbossa and his niece. "_You stupid girl! How could you let this_ _happen?_" He screamed, advancing at her. And this was when Jack made his move.

Barbossa was pulling out his sword just as Coldwood raised his. But before they could start another duel, Jack came from behind him, and stabbed his sword through Coldwood's back.

It went all the way through, the tip glistening red on the other side at his chest. Coldwood tilted his head down at it, his sword lowering at his side before it clattered to the ground. Anya had gasped, then covered her mouth with her hand. Her uncle barely had time to look up before his eyes rolled to the back of his skull.

Jack pulled the sword out as the captain's knees gave out and he crumpled to the ground, finally dead.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: AWWW SNAP SO MUCH IN ONE CHAPTER! I know this took forever, but school kept me busy :( but hey, it's finally here! And also, we're heading towards the end! So remember to review, favorite, and thanks so much for reading! :D**

**I apologize again for this being so late. But I'm so happy with myself I finally finished it! I swear, I'll try my hardest to get the next one out ASAP!**


	17. Chapter 17

Jack didn't even look at the dead Nathaniel Coldwood for more than a moment before he rushed to where Angelica was. She trying to sit up next to Jason, but struggled doing so. The boy looked up at Jack as he approached, worry covered his face.

"H-how is she?" Jack stammered, kneeling next to Angelica. Her brown eyes slowly opened to the sound of his voice. "Angelica," he said her in a single breath that was so soft even Barbossa and his crew couldn't hear it while they watched Coldwood's crew surrender.

"_Hola, _Jack." She gave him a small, pained smile as he reached down and touched her cheek. She leaned against his palm, her eyes closed. Jack glanced up at Jason, noticing that where he was kneeling on the other side of Angelica, he looked uncomfortable as he glanced at his mother and Jack.

"Jason-," Jack began to say to his son, but then Angelica gasped. They both jumped at the sudden sound, and saw she was gently touching her wound just under her collarbone. It had suddenly healed.

"Wha...?" Jason said, staring at the once-bleeding cut with bewilderment.

"The Fountain's water. Surely you remember, Jack." She smiled up at him, happiness lighting up her face.

Jack blinked, a little less confused than Jason. "Still...why didn't you heal instantly?" He touched the wound gently, dry blood still covered her skin. The wounds on her arm and side were healed as well.

She shrugged slightly, now completely sitting up. "I wouldn't be surprised if it was Rex's sword that prevented me from healing quicker." She nodded at the dead pirate across the cavern, the hole in his head had stopped gushing out blood. "Besides, this island is very odd. It seemed to slow down my healing..."

Angelica then turned to Jason, exhaling slowly, "Look, baby-,"

"Don't say anything," Jason quickly said, "I know Captain Sparrow is," he hesitated, taking in a small breath, "my father." He said those last words slowly, as if they felt odd coming out of his mouth.

Angelica touched her son's shoulder gently, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you before, Jason."

"Why didn't you?" Jason didn't seem angry, or even upset or betrayed. His face bore the expression that all he wanted was answers.

His mother sighed, pushing some dark hair out of her face. "Because," she glanced at Jack for a split second, and he quickly interrupted, "It was my fault, Jason. I left your mother when she was pregnant with you."

Jason blinked, his brown eyes widening with shock. It seemed like a long time as he took this information in, and when he finally spoke, he said, "You...? W-why? Did you not want me?" His voice cracked as he stared up at Jack.

"No! I didn't even know you were going to exist, honestly! But I do know that ever since I did leave you and your mother, and I regretted it." Jack tried to explain as best as he could, but his gift was never comforting children.

Jason's eyes softened only a little, and Angelica brought him close, embracing her son in a motherly way. "We're both to blame. I told you your father was long gone, but only because I was still angry at Jack when you asked about him, back when you were little, and," She paused, glancing at Jack for a moment. "I just didn't want you to get hurt too, baby."

Jason turned to her, still a little confused. "Then why on Earth did you tell me all those stories about him? Like the one with the Kraken, or the undead crew and the cursed Aztec gold-?"

Angelica smiled sadly, brushing Jason's dark hair out of his filthy face. "Who ever said I didn't want you to know about your father's greatest achievements?" She turned, and her smile shone at Jack.

Jack's mouth twitched at the corners. "Well, I wouldn't say being eaten by the Kraken was a 'great achievement'. But I _did_ save my crew in the end-,"

"You got _eaten_?" Jason looked at him wide-eyed. "But, how are you still alive?"

"Ah, yes," Angelica leaned back on her right hand, grinning still, "an unfinished story. Sorry I left out that part." She looked at Jack again in that teasing way she used on him many years ago, when it was just them and their love. He sighed a little, gazing back into her beautiful eyes, remembering all the times they spent together-

"How did you survive?" Jason asked his father eagerly.

"Well, it's quite a long story..." Jack replied in a wistful tone.

"Sorry to break up this touching family moment," came a voice behind them. They all turned and saw Barbossa standing a few feet away from them, one hand on the hilt of his large sword that he took from Blackbeard and the other was holding a small object. "But, I thought you might be wanting this Jack." He tossed the object at Jack, who caught it with both hands. Jack saw it was the voodoo doll of himself Coldwood had possession of before.

"Why thank you, Hector." Jack said, "But may I ask, how did you retrieve it?"

"Simple. I took it from his coat pocket." He nodded at the center of the large, cave-like room. Still lying in a dead head was the corpse of Coldwood, except now his niece was kneeling beside it, silent tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Ah," was Jack's response before he asked, "and would mind giving me and my crew a lift off this bloody island?"

Barbossa snorted, "Why would I do that when you have a perfectly good ship to sail yourself?"

Jack blinked up at him. "What?"

"We saw the _Black Pearl _sitting peacefully by the shore when we came in. It only seemed a little damaged, nothing you can't mend-," Barbossa was interrupted as Jack bounded up from his kneeling position.

"The_ Pearl_'s okay? Well, this is fantastic news!" He smiled broadly, almost hugging Barbossa out of pure joy, but quickly stopped himself. Instead, he spun around to face Angelica and Jason. "Well, what are we waiting for? We can leave!"

Angelica stood up shakily, and Jason immediately assisted her. "Jack..." she began.

"Don't say a word, love!" Jack told her happily. Barbossa had begun to walk away towards where his own crew was lugging out the crystal chest where the Jewels once lay, carefully trying to maneuver around the dead bodies surrounding them. "It shall be what I promised before, remember?"

"No. I don't." Angelica responded. She was leaning a little against her son while at the same time giving Jack a look.

He rushed to her other and put an arm around her, "I promised that we could still be a family, and I didn't have to settle down, _per se_." He smiled down at her, "We'll live on the _Pearl, _all of us_._"

"Jack-," She began sternly as Jason detached from her for a second to pick up his abandoned sword. He smoothly sheathed it just as Coldwood's niece came running towards him.

"Jason," she said breathlessly when she approached him. She hastily pushed back some loose strands of auburn hair behind her ears in a nervous way and her cheeks flushed pink.

Jason stood up completely straight, his ears turning redder than his bandana. "Oh! Hi, Anya!" He told her, rubbing the back of his neck with a goofy grin spread across his face.

"Um, I just wanted to say..." Anya said, folding her hands together behind her back, "that you were quite brave during the battle."

Jason blinked. "R-really?"

She nodded, smiling sweetly. He returned the smile and glanced at Jack. His father gave him a thumbs up and an encouraging grin while Angelica just rolled her eyes at Jack. "It was nothing, really..." Jason began modestly, but Anya just giggled and grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him into a kiss.

At first, Jason was frozen with shock and his brown eyes were wide. Jack's smiled broadened and he whispered into Angelica's ear, "That's my boy."

She scoffed, "Oh, please." But the corners of her mouth twitched, as if trying to contain a smile.

Anya then broke apart from Jason before his brain could process that she had actually kissed him. A huge grin was spread across her face as his face just turned redder and redder.

Barbossa's voice then echoed throughout the cave, "Are all of you coming?" when the majority of his crew was already gone. Jack helped Angelica walk to the exit while Anya grabbed Jason's hand and lead him towards there as well. He let her lead him, for he was too busy gazing at her to realize where they were even going.

* * *

><p>"You'll see, in no time people everywhere will know of the infamous Sparrow family!" Jack declared to Angelica as they strolled yards behind Barbossa, his crew, and Jason and Anya.<p>

"Oh, of course," Angelica said sarcastically and smiled, "we shall haunt the nightmares of every single pirate."

"Exactly!" Jack beamed. Angelica had been clutching his arm ever since they left the mountain. Her blood loss was great and she grew lightheaded occasionally, in which Jack would stop and let her rest. She was sure her power the Fountain of Youth had given her would make her not feel this way, but then again, this island was _very_ strange.

Anya was busy chatting to Jason ahead of them, talking about how Barbossa offered to have her in his crew. "You could stay with us," Jason offered, not ever wanting to let go of her hand.

She smiled sadly at him. "I know, but it might be weird to stay with the murderer of my uncle." She nodded at Jason's father, and he understood.

"Still..." he mumbled, looking at the jungle floor, "I feel like we hardly spent time together."

Anya stepped closer to him so their arms were pressed together. "Me too," she agreed.

"I think our boy is going to be quite the ladies man." Jack observed to Angelica, watching Jason and Anya a ways ahead of them.

"He gets it from his father, no doubt." Angelica teased, leaning against Jack affectionately.

He still couldn't quite believe this was all happening. His _ángel _was back in his arms, their son was still alive, and now the_ Black Pearl_ was his again. And to top it all off, his own crew was just as healthy. Gibbs and Cotton were walking near Barbossa, and Pintel and Ragetti were arguing on who killed the most men during that last battle.

The sun was beginning to set when Angelica said, "Jack?"

"Yes, love?"

She gazed up at him, her eyes meeting his. "I just...I forgot to say thank you."

"For what?"

"Saving me and Jason and-," she kissed his cheek before finishing, "_Gracias_."

"Anytime." Jack said, grinning broadly.

"Oi! Jack!" They snapped their heads to see Barbossa at the front of the line, yelling, "You two lovebirds might want to hurry up if you want to see the _Pearl_ before some carnivorous hippo jumps out and attacks us or something...!"

Jack grabbed Angelica's hand and sprinted up to where the other captain was, almost knocking over Jason and Anya while he was at it.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I FINALLY FINISHED IT! Stupid writer's block. Stupid busy schedule. But now it's done! (Yay!)**

**THANK YOU THANK YOU for every single review! I seriously love each of you! And don't forget, you can review again! (Yay!)**

**Also (in case you haven't realized it) this story was sort of based off of the 4th Indiana Jones movie...and since I don't want to get sued or anything: I DO NOT OWN INDIANA JONES! Sorry if I forgot to mention it before! :P**

**Thanks for reading! One more chapter left! :'(**


	18. Chapter 18

The moment Jack saw the _Black Pearl_ sitting in the ocean shore; he couldn't help but take Angelica in his arms and lift her off her feet.

"Jack!" she squealed, half surprised and half delighted.

He set her down, a huge smile spread across his face. He looked back at the other pirates at the other end of the beach. He could barely make out Jason at the front of the line along with Barbossa. He waved his hand to get their attention. "I found it!" he shouted, and then pointed at the _Pearl_ a ways ahead of him.

"I told ye!" Barbossa shouted back, still leading the others towards Jack and Angelica. _Queen Anne's Revenge_ was diagonal from where the _Pearl_ was, and Jack could see some rowboats parked at the shore. He hoped Barbossa would lend him a few so they could make it to his own ship.

"Oh, Jack," Angelica sighed. "I still can't believe the _Pearl_ survived that storm. It seems impossible."

Jack laughed. He was unaware that she still had her hands around his shoulders. "The _Pearl_ is a strong one. She'll survive through anything."

When the group was near enough, Jack the monkey hopped off of Jason's shoulders and scurried up to Captain Jack and Angelica, pausing once to screech at them before continuing towards the ship.

"Ugh." Jack made a disgusted face at the monkey. "Must we bring that wretched creature along? I'm sure he wouldn't notice if we left him here! He could make loads of friends with other demon animals!"

Jason had run up to his parents, his shaggy dark hair fluttering slightly from the ocean breeze. "He's not a demon animal!" he protested, but smiled still.

Jack crossed his arms. "You have not witnessed his evil."

Both Angelica and Jason laughed at that statement. The rest of the group had finally arrived—Barbossa, the remains of his crew, Scrum, Gibbs, Marty, Ragetti, Pintel, Cotton and his colorful parrot, and even that niece of Coldwood. Although she looked sad compared to the other relieved expressions of the other pirates.

"Finally! We can leave this place!" Ragetti cheered as he gazed upon the sight of the _Black Pearl_.

"Aye," Barbossa said, adjusting his belt that held his sword that controlled the _Queen Anne's Revenge_. "And Jack, like I said before, you need to probably mend your ship in a few places—"

"And I will," Jack told him. "I'm sure my crew won't mind doing some extra work before we set off."

"If it means leaving this island," Pintel said, "I'd shave my own head."

"But…your head already is…" Ragetti said slowly, but quickly stopped himself when Pintel gave him an angry look.

"Fantastic." Scrum squeezed his way between others so he could come up to Jack. "Well, it was a pleasure seeing you again, Captain!"

Jack nodded his head. "You as well, Scrum."

"Yes, yes, it was defiantly a delight," Barbossa said, failing to hide his sarcasm. "But this is where we part ways again, Jack."

"Oh, Hector," Jack grinned. "I know you secretly enjoyed almost getting killed alongside me."

Barbossa rolled his eyes before turning back towards his crew. "Let's go, men! The _Revenge_ isn't going to sail herself!"

His crew muttered and started walking to the rowboats when Jack called out, "Wait, would you mind if we took some of those? You know…to get to the _Pearl_?"

Barbossa looked like he wanted to say 'no' so bad, but fixed his jaw and managed to say, "Sure. But no more than two!"

Gibbs and the rest of Jack's small crew scrambled to the rowboats. Jack the monkey had returned, possibly because he realized that there was no way for him to get to the _Pearl_, and hopped up into a rowboat after giving a screech to Jack once again.

Coldwood's niece—Anya—had stopped Jason before he could help Marty push one of the boats into the water.

"I guess this is good-bye," she told him sadly.

"Are you sure you can't come with us?" Jason asked, gazing into her green eyes.

Anya laughed softly and pushed a loose strand of her auburn hair behind her ear. "Yes, I'm sure. Anyway, you should probably have some time to get to know your newly found father." She nodded at Jack, who was offering his hand to help Angelica into a rowboat.

Jason half-smiled. He ran a hand through his dark hair and said, "Well, this isn't good-bye forever, right?"

Anya's face broke out into a smile, even though her eyes were shining. "Of course not!" And she put her hands on his shoulders and pulled him into another kiss. Jason—who was still not used to this—stood there in shock and with his eyes wide.

It was when Pintel low-whistled behind them that Anya and Jason broke apart. "Well, bye for now, Jason." She said. She waved good-bye one last time before going towards Barbossa's crew.

Jason was still stunned and didn't move until Jack came up and placed a hand on his shoulder. Jason glanced up at him as Jack told him, "Don't worry, you're a Sparrow man," Jack flashed a grin down at him; "eventually the ladies always come back to you."

Jason managed a small laugh, but kept staring at where Anya was sitting in a rowboat along with Scrum. "And exactly how long will 'eventually' take?"

Jack scratched at the back of his neck and was about to answer, but Gibbs called from behind them, "Jack! We're ready to head out!"

Jack took in a deep breath and patted his son's shoulder as they started walking over to the rowboat where Angelica was patiently waiting for them both.

Barbossa had been correct on how the _Black Pearl_ needed some repairs. But to Jack, compared to getting his precious ship back, a broken mast and some shattered windows meant nothing!

"Come on, men!" he shouted to his crew as they lifted up supplies from below. "Just think, the faster we mend the _Pearl,_ the faster we can make it to Tortuga!"

That poured some motivation in the crew. They hustled to fix the floorboards and lift the mast back up and gather the ropes and cannonballs.

The sun had just sank over the horizon when Gibbs shouted to Jack, "I think we're ready, Jack!"

"We better be," Jack said happily, practically jumping towards the wheel and taking out his compass. The little red arrow spun around a few times before fixing itself on a target that wasn't pointing away from the island, but instead to his right-hand side.

Puzzled, Jack looked up to his left and coming up to him was the smiling Angelica. She wrapped her arms around him and whispered, "It's finally happening."

Jack placed a kiss on the top of her head, her dark brown hair tickling his nose. She giggled softly and gazed up at him with those eyes that Jason inherited. "What's your first heading, _captain_?" She spoke the last word almost seductively, which made Jack flash another trademark grin at her.

"Tortuga first, if you like," he answered. "Or perhaps we could take a vacation. You could pick wherever you wanted to go!"

She laughed and pushed some hair out of her face. A glint of green caught Jack's attention. He took her hand and raised his eyebrows when he saw what it was. "It's the ring I gave you!"

The emerald ring twinkled back at him, which brought back the memory of when they were in the jungle and Jack was teasing her about the kiss during the storm, and how he offered the ring as a token as his love, since she didn't believe the kiss had meant anything.

But to him, he wouldn't trade a kiss with her for all the treasure in the world.

"Yes?" Angelica asked with a slightly amused look on her face.

"It's just…you didn't lose it? After this whole chaotic adventure, you still have it?"

Angelica moved closer to him. "Of course I did. I think of it as a promise ring."

"A promise ring? A promise for what?"

She smiled up at him. "Perhaps a promise that we'll be married one day?"

"Married?" His tone was surprised, for her never knew Angelica wanted that.

"Mhmm," she murmured, leaning up to brush her soft lips against his. "But not today, so don't worry!"

"Oh, so you'll make all the decisions now, huh?" he asked playfully.

She laughed again just as Jack the monkey came bounding up the railing towards them. Captain Jack reached for his sword immediately, ready to do some useless slicing at this undead creature. But he never got the chance to, because Jason was right behind the monkey, his arms reaching out to grab him.

"Sorry," Jason laughed, allowing the Capuchin climb onto his shoulder.

Jack's shoulders relaxed. "How do you tolerate that beast?"

"Come on, Dad, he's friendly!" Jason said, scratching the monkey under the chin.

It was the first time Jason had called him that, and for some reason it made Jack incredibly happy.

Jason walked up to his mother, who wrapped an arm around him and kissed his forehead affectionately. A corner of Jack's mouth came up at the sight in front of him, and he laced his fingers between Angelica's.

"I told you, we can still be a family and live on the _Pearl_," he whispered in her ear.

This made her smile again. He loved it when he could make her smile.

"Gibbs!" Jack called down to his first mate.

Gibbs turned around from his organizing of the ropes. "Aye?"

"We have a heading!" Jack rose up his compass triumphantly.

Gibbs grinned broadly. "Aye, Cap'n!" He shouted this to the rest of the crew and they rushed to get everything together to sail away.

While everything was a jumble of people below, all was calm by the wheel. Angelica still had one arm around Jason and one hand enfolded with Jack's hand. Jack was still grinning while he put his compass back in his pocket and put his other hand on the ship's wheel. The monkey screeched at him from Jason's shoulder and he gave him a dirty look, which quickly vanished when he saw his son's amused look.

Jack could get used to this happiness that was filling up inside his chest. Because right now, he knew he had the kind of treasure that most men would envy.

The kind of treasure that was thousands of times better than silver and gold.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: A thousand apologizes for the long wait guys! I didn't expect me to procrastinate this long! But after listening to the Pirates of the Caribbean soundtrack a few times, I finally got inspiration! :D**

**First off, THANK YOU THANK YOU for every single review, favorite, and alert! All of you are so amazing and I love you all! I _never _expected to get this much feedback, and I feel like I owe each of you a hug because I'm so grateful for all of you!**

**I hope you like the ending! Yep, this is it! No more chapters for this story! So please review what you thought or anything you like, because I absolutely love hearing from you guys!**

**Thanks again for reading! **


End file.
